Penny & Poppy: Dimension Skip
by JazzieLouise
Summary: Penny & Poppy are just another set of identical twins; who are complete opposites. They look the same and even talk in unison, but they couldn't be any more different. When a talking cat turns up, they are transported through the D-Space to a different world. The Death Note dimension. There mission? To save the only person who can save there world from destruction, L. Please R&R.
1. A talking cat!

**A/N Hello I'm back with yet another Death Note fan fiction! I am so obsessed with Death Note that I have actually created five OCs just for Death Note. **

**I've actually been writing this story for ages, (it's already over fifty pages.) I've just been debating on whether to upload it or not. In the end, I decided that I may as well.**

**So, here you go. I hope you like it. Please review if you have the time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. All I own is Penny & Poppy.**

Penny and Poppy were just another set of identical twins. They looked the same and dressed in a very similar way. They both have long dark brown hair that goes halfway down their backs. They also have deep dark brown eyes that resemble melted milk chocolate.

Penny and Poppy may look alike and dress alike but they couldn't be more different personality wise. This is what caused the many fights between the pair. Although, they were able to agree on one thing; Death Note. But, they disagreed on their favourite character.

"Light is so much better!" Penny declared proudly from her perch on the top bunk.

"No he's not…" Poppy murmured in a hushed voice. She lacked her sister's bubbly confidence and loud speech.. She tucked her legs underneath her and started picking at a loose thread on her quilt.

Penny swung her head over the top of the bunk and stared down at her twin sister, who was five minutes younger than her. "How can you say that? You're so weird Poppy. Light is so dreamy! He's smart, handsome, kind, caring, sporty, patient and just an all round perfect guy!"

"No one is perfect…" Poppy muttered.

"And L has plenty of flaws himself. He's childish, immature, ugly, weird, perverted, selfish and disgusting. I don't see why you like him. No one else does either." Penny climbed down from the bunk bed and sat beside Poppy.

"At least he's not a serial killer." Poppy answered as she picked away at another loose thread.

"Kira is justice!" Penny shouted out. "Criminals deserve to be killed! He's a God! A God who is handsome, perfect, kind, caring-"

Poppy stopped listening then. It was the same thing every time they had this discussion. There was no use in arguing. Penny triumphed over Poppy in pretty much everything. Penny was the more likeable twin. She had always been more popular by a long stretch. Penny was the bright, bubbly, likeable girl with all the good grades.

Poppy, on the other hand, was the opposite. She had one friend: Scarlett. Poppy was disliked by pretty much everyone. She was often thought to be stupid and her grades in college reflected this. They were really bad as she spent all her time drawing.

Penny was going to start her first year at University soon whilst Poppy had to repeat college.

If Penny were the light at the end of the tunnel, then Poppy was the darkness at the bottom of the abyss.

Poppy was constantly living in the big shadow that Penny cast and there was nothing that she could do about it. She lacked confidence and she lacked self-esteem.

Her sister, however, was over-flowing with confidence and her favourite thing to do was to flirt with boys.

Poppy reached for her doodle pad and Penny let out a long sigh. "You haven't been listening to a single word that I've said, have you?"

Poppy ignored her and picked up her pencil.

"Fine be like that. I'm going to do some revision for the University entrance exams. Don't bother me." Penny then climbed up onto her bed. She then swung her head back over the bed frame. "I suggest you do some revision as well."

Poppy ignored her and started drawing.

Penny sighed and picked up her Maths revision guide. "If you weren't drawing all the time you could have such a bright future. Like me."

Poppy continued to ignore her as she began to draw herself in anime form. She drew herself in a deep dark cave with darkness descending from all sides. She hesitated briefly before she drew her sister as well. Poppy drew Penny in front of the light at the end of the tunnel . Her sister was glowing with light and surrounded by people on all sides. Penny was smiling brightly; much like the light she was emitting.

"Poppy, it's late and I'm tired. Turn off the light." The sound of her sister's voice pulled her sharply from doodle land.

Poppy sighed heavily and put her pad to one side. Dragging her feet across the floor as she went, she reached up and flicked the switch.

After that, she flopped down onto her bed and got comfy under the covers.

*~Poppy P.O.V~*

My eyes closed slowly and I soon found myself in a strange dream. I was in some kind of white room. All the walls were bleached white and I shielded my eyes from the intense light that reflected off of them. As soon as I did this, I was much more aware of my sense of smell.

Smells of disinfectant and bleach filled my nose and I covered that too. I breathed in through my mouth and instantly regretted that too. My mouth burned with the raw taste of disinfectant; it feels like someone has set fire to my mouth with a blow torch.

I opened my mouth to scream out in pain and the sound that came out was no more than a strangled whisper.

_Where am I?_ I asked myself.

Straight after that thought popped into my head my surroundings began to blur. The walls distorted and warped in and out of focus. I pulled my hands away and the walls were now pitch black. The smell was now gone and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, the floor gave way beneath me and I found myself free - falling through the inky blackness. A scream ripped free from my throat as I crashed into and through another floor.

I stood up and brushed my self down. I looked around the room to find that I was in my bedroom. I was stood in front of the full length mirror that me and Penny shared.

The glass rippled slightly and my attention was on the mirror as I watched it like some kind of hawk.

My eyes widened in surprise at what I saw. I saw myself in anime form. It was exactly the same as my drawing from earlier except it was 3D and in colour. I lifted up my hand and the girl on the other side did the same.

Slowly, I touched the mirror. The glass rippled beneath my fingers and they were pulled through.

I yelped and pulled them back. I stood like that for some time until my curiosity got the better of me. I reached out and my whole hand went through the mirror. My arm got pulled through after that.

I let out a loud scream as I was pulled in further.

I could hear Penny calling my name. I turned around in time to see her jumping from her bed and running towards me.

"Poppy!" She called out as she grabbed a hold of me around the waist. The force on the other side of the mirror grew stronger and began to drag me and Penny through it.

We soon found herself falling through pitch black darkness in slow motion. Windows of all shapes and sizes surrounded us on all sides.

"I am L." A voice rang out on all sides and reached us easily in the empty blackness.

"What was that?" Penny asked.

"It sounded like L." I muttered as I looked around.

"Welcome to the D-Space." Another voice rang out loud and clear and a small white kitten flashed into existence beside me. It had one bright red eye and one dark black one.

"What the hell?" Penny asked.

I just stared at the kitten.

"Hello. My name is Daria. I will be your guide during your time in the D-Space and any other worlds you may visit." Daria held out a paw and I shook it nervously.

"A talking cat? Now I've seen everything." Penny muttered.

"You are mistaken." The kitten jumped onto my back as we continued to fall. "There are many worlds and dimensions that are all linked to ours. Do you not know anything about the Quantum Theory?"

"Nope." Penny replied.

"It rings a bell…" I muttered.

"Never mind." Daria replied. "It is not relevant. You are not here so that I can explain the Quantum Theory to you."

"Then why are we here?" Penny asked.

"You sure are impatient. I was just about to explain." Daria jumped off of my back and continued free - falling in slow motion beside me. "In less than ten minutes a window will appear beneath you. It will transport you to another dimension."

"Yeah right." Penny huffed.

"Please let me finish." Daria held up one paw; a universal sign that Penny needed to shut up. "I am not lying. You will see for yourself soon enough. For now I need you to listen."

I nodded.

Penny sighed. "Fine."

"Poppy you are here on an important mission."

"Then why am I here?" Penny asked. "I was trying to get my beauty sleep."

Daria shrugged. "I made a miscalculation."

"I'll give you a miscalculation…" Penny muttered.

"You are here because of a mistake on my part. Now that you are here you may as well help your sister."

"Sorry to interrupt, but what is this mission?" I asked; eager to find out what was going on.

"I am glad that you asked. "You are familiar with the name L Lawliet, right?"

I nodded.

"Oh, she's familiar with him alright. Poppy here once dreamt that she and L went on a date."

"Yeah and you dreamt that Light tried it on with you." I muttered.

"Poppy!" Penny shouted.

"Penny!" I mimicked.

"Girls please." Daria interrupted. "Poppy, you are here to save L. I suppose this is now Penny's mission as well? Yes I guess it is."

"Save L? What's in it for us?" Penny asked.

"If you succeed there will be a reward." Daria responded.

"What do we need to -" I was cut off rudely by Penny.

"What's the reward?" She asked.

"If you succeed I will grant you one more dimension skip/transfer."

"Dimension skip?" Penny asked.

"Transfer?" I asked at the same time.

Daria sighed. "I guess I need to explain. If you succeed and select a dimension skip I will send you to another dimension of your choice or back home."

"Could I travel to any dimension?" Penny asked.

Daria nodded.

"Vampire Knight!" Penny screamed.

"What is a dimension transfer?" I asked.

"I am about to grant you both a dimension skip to Death Note. If you want to stay in the Death Note universe after the mission is complete, you may have a dimension transfer which would allow you to stay there. Both the dimension skip and the dimension transfer are one hundred percent permanent."

"And if we fail this mission?" Penny asked.

"You both will die." Daria answered.

"D-Die?" Penny stuttered.

Daria nodded. "Yes. So it is in your best interest to succeed."

"What do we need to do?" I asked again.

"I will explain momentarily. We are about to skip dimensions."

"I'm still in my night clothes!" Penny whined.

"I will fix that momentarily as well."

A window came into sight and we were getting closer and closer every second.

"When you wake up you will be in another universe."

Me and Penny screamed in unison as we fell through another window.


	2. Arrival & ScrewUp

**A/N Hi I'm back with the second chapter! This chapter includes Penny & Poppy's meeting with Light & L. I hope you enjoy! Please read, review and most of all, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I do own Penny & Poppy. I didn't mention this last chapter, but Daria is also mine as well. I made up Daria's name all by myself. I just played around with the word 'darkness' and came up with Daria.**

*~Penny P.O.V~*

I woke up to the sound of my name being called. I opened up my eyes to see Poppy and the kitten stood in front of me. I looked up, only to be hit in the eyes with several fat drops of rain.

I then realised that I was lying on the wet floor and I jumped up suddenly.

"So that wasn't a dream then?" I asked as I stared at Daria. _There was something different about the white cat… _"Why have your eyes turned blue?" I asked. It was true. Daria's eyes were now icy blue in colour and they matched perfectly.

"It was a dream, but I manipulated it. I have become rather good at doing that. They have turned blue so that I may fit in better in this world."

"Became rather good? This isn't the first time?" Poppy asked.

"I have guided many missions similar to this one."

"Yeah, about this mission thing. Care to explain?" I asked as I attempted to wring out my pyjama top.

"Yes, but first lets get you out of these wet clothes. In that bin," Daria pointed to a huge black bin off to one side, "you will find two suitcases filled with clothes, passports, fake ID's, credit cards and the keys to your new flat."

"Clothes?" I called out as I raced towards the bin. I lifted up the lid to find two suitcases. "Which one's mine?" I asked.

"Yours is the one on the left, Penny." Daria answered.

I nodded and pulled out my suitcase. Poppy arrived beside me and pulled hers out too.

"Get your coats on and I will show you where your flat is." Daria said as she jumped up onto Poppy's shoulder.

_Why is Poppy the special one anyway? I'm the one with the good grades…_ I thought as I pulled my coat on.

"Oh, one more thing. Become familiar with your fake names."

"Oh this?" Poppy opened up her passport and checked the name. "I'm Paige Adams."

I flipped open my passport. "I'm Pippa Adams." I held out my hand to Poppy. "It is nice to meet you Paige."

She laughed and shook my hand. "It is nice to meet you too, Onee-San Pippa."

"Okay I need you two to listen carefully. It will start getting light in half an hour. Once we are at your new home I will explain everything."

"Right. Where's our flat?" I asked.

"Follow me." Daria jumped off of Poppy's shoulder and me and Poppy followed her.

We ran down several alleyways and across several roads before we stopped in front of a door.

"One of you open it." Daria commanded.

"I got it." Poppy said as she found her key.

She opened the door and I ran inside after her; gladly welcoming the warmth.

"Right. I have given you fake names to help protect you from the Death Note, but you are not immune. If anyone gets a hold of your real names you can be killed just as easily as anyone else."

"So we're safe from Light." I said.

"But if Misa sees us whilst she has the Shinigami eyes then we're dead." Poppy said.

I found the light switch and flicked it on. I couldn't help but squeal. "Poppy! You're in anime form!"

"So are you." She responded.

I looked down. It was true.

"Girls please calm down. I have not finished."

"Sorry." We muttered in unison.

"From now on you need to call each other by your fake names."

We nodded.

"I have created flight records for the both of you. You are both here as part of a one year student exchange program. I have enrolled both of you into the local college. You have uniforms in your suitcases. In your bank accounts you both have five million yen. If you need more that can easily be arranged."

"One question." I said.

"Yes?" Daria asked.

"Where does a kitten get ten million yen from?"

Daria face palmed. "Never mind."

"When do we start school?" Poppy asked.

"Today actually." Daria responded in a matter of fact tone.

Me and Poppy's jaws hit the floor. "That soon?" We both muttered.

"Yes. It is conveniently placed next to To-Oh university. L should be transferring there today as well."

"Tell me more about this 'L mission.'" Poppy asked.

"Okay. As you are aware L is killed during this case. If that happens then all dimensions connected to this one are doomed. Including yours. If L dies then so do you."

"Whoa. Hold up. What?" I asked.

"Soon someone will begin to plot a terrorist attack on several parts of this world. They are planning to unleash nuclear weapons on this country, Russia, the U.K, the U.S and on Germany. If that happens, a full scale war will break out. If this dimension perishes so will all the ones connected to it. L is the only one who can stop this. That is why you must save him."

"Save L and we save several dimensions, huh?" I asked.

Daria nodded.

"I feel like some kind of awesome heroine."

"Same." Poppy replied.

Daria glanced at the clock. "College starts in less than two hours by the way."

"What?" We both shouted.

"I need a shower." Me and Poppy both spoke in unison. I glared at Poppy and she glared back.

"There are two bathrooms. One upstairs and one down here. There is no need to fight."

Poppy ran into the downstairs bathroom and I sighed before making my way upstairs.

*~Poppy P.O.V~*

After we had finished getting ready we made our way outside into the bright sunlight.

"Are you coming with us, Daria?" I asked as I locked the door behind us.

"Yes. I will, but I will not talk when we are around other people. I will stay close by, but I have to look like a normal kitten." Daria jumped up onto the nearest wall and went off ahead. "Follow me."

After a while we wound up at the train station . It turns out though that our train had been cancelled due to problems on the rails. We then had to wait another two hours for the next train.

I pulled my red school skirt down and tugged the black blouse down in my nervousness.

When we were finally able to board the train I threw my coat down and hid Daria inside it as I picked it up again.

Me and Penny both decided to wear our hair down today. We looked exactly the same. I fidgeted nervously in my seat and Penny smiled at every boy she laid eyes on.

After we got off I let Daria out and she went off ahead. We were coming close to the college gates when I stopped dead.

"Oh my God." I muttered as I froze dead.

Penny soon noticed and jogged backwards to me. "What's up?"

I lifted up my hand and pointed. Penny followed the direction of my finger. Walking out of the gates to To-Oh University, was L.

Penny pushed me from behind. "Go and say hello!"

I shook my head and dug my heels in.

"Oh my Kira! It's Light!" Penny squealed and I looked up.

It was true, walking close behind L was Light. Also known as the mass murderer who was probably plotting against L at this very moment.

"Come on!" Penny grabbed my wrist and dragged me along at lightning speed. My body flopped through the air like some kind of weird fish.

Penny stopped running after she nearly ran into Light. I crashed into her back and wound up on the floor eating my coat.

I sighed and pulled myself up. I dusted myself down and turned on Penny. "Don't do that! I hate it when you drag me along like that! I'm not some kind of dog!"

"Don't stare off into space then! If you weren't daydreaming then I would have had no reason to drag you!"

I placed my hands on my hips. "You could have clicked your fingers! I nearly found out what Japanese mud tastes like!"

"It was you fault-" Penny started but was cut off.

"Kon'nichiwa." Light said politely. He then proceeded to talk more Japanese gibberish.

Me and Penny cocked our heads to the side and stared at him.

"Paige, can you speak Japanese?" Penny asked.

I shook my head. "Can you, Pippa?"

Penny shook her head.

"We have a slight problem on our hands." I muttered.

L stepped forward. "Hello. Are you friends of Light-Kun?" He asked in English.

I shook my head and Penny nodded furiously.

L cocked his head to one side and stared at us.

"Pippa heard about Light-San and wanted to meet him. As you can see, I got dragged along. Literally." I explained with a shrug of my shoulders.

Penny began nodding again and I just stared at her. L stared at her as well.

"Well… How did you hear about me?" Light asked in English; his Japanese accent came through clearly.

"The tennis match." Penny said quickly.

Light's confusion was clearly written across his features.

I sighed. "Pippa has friends at To-Oh. They saw the tennis match. Pippa then got a text about it."

"That doesn't explain how you recognised him so quickly." L pointed out calmly.

My mind went momentarily blank, but luckily Penny saved me. "I asked if Light-San was cute and when they said yes I demanded for a picture."

"Oh, okay then." Light answered with a smile.

L wasn't finished yet though. "Let's see this picture then."

Everyone glanced at L and Penny froze.

_Uh-Oh…_ I thought as my mind began to race for a way to get ourselves out of this huge ditch we just dug and threw ourselves in. I then saw movement out of the corner of my eye and I saw Daria going in and out of Penny's legs. She walked behind Penny and I was the only one who saw her nod her head.

I sighed and snapped my fingers in front of Penny's face. She only blinked in response. I sighed again and went into her bag. I then pulled out her phone and went through it.

I then spotted a text that had an attachment. Daria must have done something because this is the phone that Penny got when we arrived. She couldn't have given her number out to anyone.

I pulled open the text and it said: _**From: Amber **__Yeah, he's cute! _Below was a picture of Light. It was the one that was available for anyone to view on To-Oh University's website, so it would be a very easy picture to get a hold of.

I held the phone out and L snatched it from me. He held it up and studied the photo with his huge round eyes that didn't miss a thing. He then passed the phone over to Light once he had finished scrutinising it.

"I see." Light said before he handed the phone back to Penny.

Penny blinked before she took the phone back.

"So… You are both tennis fans?" Light asked.

Once again I shook my head and Penny nodded hers. _Talk about opposites…_

"I'm a fan of yours as well!" Penny squealed as she clapped her hands together and shot Light a bright smile.

I rolled my eyes and bent down to pick up Daria. "Aww what a pretty kitten." I muttered as I stroked her head. "Pippa, we're really late." I muttered.

Penny ignored me as she continued to stare at Light.

"Yes. We have to go now. We have important business to attend to." L muttered.

"Aww, you're so mean L!" Penny called out.

I froze mid-step. _This isn't good._

**A/N *Plays East Enders theme song* Sorry about the cliff hanger! If you want to find out what happens you'll have to stay tuned for the next chapter! Until then, please review! Please feel free to let me know what you think of this story so far. **

**Until next time!**

**-JazzieLouise**


	3. Hospital visit

**A/N Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. Please leave me a review if you can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I only own Penny, Poppy and Daria.**

"Excuse me?" L asked as he moved closer.

"I-It's a nickname." Penny muttered nervously.

"And what makes you think that L is a good nickname for me? You don't know anything about me so why would you give me a nickname in the first place?"

"W-With all the questions you ask, you remind me of a police officer and the first thing that came to mind was L." Penny stuttered as she turned bright red.

I glanced over at Light and he was staring at Penny. There was an evil, malicious glint in his eyes. _Uh-Oh. Now he knows that we know something… We're so screwed. _

L got closer and Penny gulped nervously. "Umm… I got to go. Call me later Light-San!" With that Penny bolted off and left me behind.

I just stared after her before turning to L. "I'm so sorry about my sister Mr…" I trailed off as I waited for him to give a name.

"Ryuga Hideki." He supplied.

"I apologise for my sister, Mr. Hideki-San."

L just stared at me.

"I better go after her. Goodbye Yagami-San and Hideki-San." They both just stared at me and I jogged off with Daria close at my heels.

I finally caught up with my sister in the middle of town. "Where are you going?" I asked as I followed her.

"I don't know. I just need to get away." Penny continued walking. "I messed up so bad."

"We still need to save him. We can't run away from this." I called after her as I struggled to keep up.

"It's fine for you. You didn't just mess everything up. You're the special one. Not me."

"That's not true." I called.

Penny spun around sharply. "Yes it is. I was brought here because of some kind of miscalculation. You're meant to be here. You're destined to be his savior!"

"Since you're here now, it's your destiny as well! Do you really think I can do this by myself? I lost it earlier and you were the one who bailed me out! I need your help. Please?" I begged.

"Fine. What now?" Penny began walking back the other way.

"Should we go back to college?"

Penny nodded. "Let's go."

When we finally arrived back at college several teachers stated shouting at us in Japanese and we didn't understand a word of it.

We had Maths after that and I didn't understand a word. And it wasn't all down to the language of the lesson. By the looks of it, Penny didn't get much of it either.

I let out a sigh of relief as soon as we got out of the classroom. "I'm so glad that's finally over! I didn't understand any of that!" I muttered.

"I understood two words." Penny said.

"Yeah?" I replied as I stretched.

"I understood the words 'hello' and 'goodbye.' That's it."

I laughed. "Same here." I jogged down the steps and waited for Penny at the bottom. "What now? Do you want to go home or do you want to go to town?"

"Do you want to head straight home?" Penny asked. "I'm absolutely shattered."

When we arrived home we hung our coats up and I got my shoes off.

"I still can't believe I called him L." Penny muttered as she followed me into the living room.

Daria darted out in front of us and dived at the lamp. It fell over and the bulb shattered.

Penny picked Daria up and inspected her for any injuries. "You sure are one clumsy cat, Daria."

"I'll get the dustpan and brush." I muttered as I made my way to the kitchen. I returned a minute later and bent down to clean up the mess.

It was then that I spotted it. "Pippa, why the hell does our lamp have a camera on it?"

"What?" Penny responded as she kneeled down next to me.

I held the miniature device up. "It's very small, but it's a camera nevertheless."

"Okay. Now I'm worried." Penny responded as she took the device off of me. She set it down in the dustpan and crushed it with the heel of her shoe.

"Same." I muttered.

"Who could have done it? We only moved here yesterday." Penny said.

"I don't know…" I muttered. We were both fully aware of who the culprit was; L. "I wonder if there's anymore…" I said.

"Should we phone the police? Someone has deliberately broke into our house and installed a camera. Maybe even more." Penny voiced her thoughts loud and clear.

_I wonder if there are any microphones…_ "That may be worth doing… If we can get a hold of someone who can speak English."

"That's the only problem. I wish I knew Japanese, it would make this whole thing so much easier!" Penny whined.

I winced at the high pitch of her voice. "It's worth a try."

"I'll get my phone."

I nodded and set the lamp back up on the black wood table. Penny returned a few moments later and handed the phone to me.

I stared at it. "You want me to phone up?"

Penny nodded. "You know more Japanese than I do."

I sighed, but took the phone from her. "Yeah but only a couple of words more. I can't speak sentences."

Penny shrugged. "Better than me."

I sighed again but dialled the number anyway.

"Hello?" A voice answered in Japanese.

"Hello. English?" I asked awkwardly in Japanese.

"No." They replied in Japanese.

"English, anybody?" I asked again in Japanese.

"No." Came the reply in Japanese.

I hung up and handed Penny the phone. I ran my hand through my hair. "Well that was loads of help. Apparently no one on the task force speaks English."

"What did you actually say?"

"Umm… Hello, English and English anybody."

"Where did you learn the word for anybody?"

I yawned. "Don't know. Just picked it up somewhere I guess. It's really strange though. English is quite a dominant language you'd think there'd be at least one person who could speak it. That boy from earlier could speak it."

"Do you mean Light-San or the raven haired man?" Penny asked.

"Well either really but I was on about Light."

"Oh."

"Pippa, how would you feel about taking Japanese lessons? We could use the money that mother gave us." I asked.

"It sounds good. We're going to be here for a year so speaking the language will be useful…"

Daria then leaped up onto the couch and chased after a fly. The fly landed on top of the picture frame of a dolphin and Daria chased after it. She knocked the fly off and the picture frame from the wall and came crashing down with it.

I didn't move out of the way in time and I got cut by the broken glass. "Ow!" I cried out. "Ow…Ow…Ow…" I bent down to inspect the damage and so did Penny.

"That looks pretty bad… I'll get a taxi and we'll go to the hospital."

I shook my head. "It's not too bad. It's just the blood." I inspected it closer. "I don't think any glass actually went in…"

"You don't think so?" Penny flipped out her phone. "I'm calling for a taxi. You need to get it checked out. If it heals over whilst it has glass in it, it'll cause problems."

I glanced at Daria who was playing with something on the back of the picture frame. "Is that a microphone?" I reached over and plucked it off.

Penny glanced at it before she called for a taxi. She nodded.

"Yeah it is. Okay, I'm worried. Cameras and microphones, what else?" I muttered.

Penny snapped her phone shut.. "We'll worry about that later. For now we need to worry about your foot."

"It feels like it's on fire…" I muttered.

"That's not good. Come on the taxi will be here soon."

I nodded and attempted to hop to the door.

"Sit down on the stairs. Let's get a shoe on your good foot."

"Thanks." I muttered as she slipped a dolly shoe on my foot and helped to support my weight after we had locked the door.

Penny leaned close to my ear. "We need to be more careful now. He's definitely on to us."

I nodded slowly, before leaning in to whisper in her ear. "If we slip up he's going to arrest us."

Penny nodded in response.

When we finally got to the hospital it took them a while to gather the information they needed as they couldn't find someone who spoke English.

After half an hour they finally found someone who could speak English. "How… Did this… Happen?" The short blonde haired lady gestured vaguely at my foot.

"Oh, our cat knocked a picture frame down. I didn't get away in time."

The lady nodded. "I see." She wrote down some information before she brought over a tray of equipment. She picked up a pair of tweezers and began pulling shards of glass out of my foot. I cringed every time and Penny squeezed her hand reassuringly.

That distracted me slightly, but it wasn't enough. I heard racket out in the corridor and I looked through the open door; hoping it would distract me.

A few seconds later and Light skidded into the room with L at his heels.

"No." He muttered as he ran into the next room.

L lingered for an extra second as he glanced at my foot, but then he too was gone.

_You know… You were watching._ I thought. _This is your fault L. Daria is not a normal cat. She knew the microphones and cameras were there. That's why she didn't talk to us. She had to find some way of letting us know that we were being watched. And now I'm sat in a hospital with a stranger shoving tweezers in my foot. _

I cringed again to see that the Doctor was wiping the blood away with antiseptic wipes. After she had finally finished torturing my foot, she wrapped it up with a bandage.

"Do you… Have any ID?" She asked.

I reached into my breast pocket and pulled out my photo ID.

"Thank you." She muttered as she copied down the details. She handed it back to me a minute later with a roll of bandage. "Change the… Dressing every day."

I nodded. "Thank you."

With that the nurse took her leave.

"Come on. Let's go. I don't want to be here anymore." I made to get off of the bed, but Penny held me down and leaned in closer to my ear. "If L and Light are here, does that mean that we are already at the heart-attack in volume four?"

"Volume three." I corrected.

"Okay volume three then. Death Note expert."

I ignored her. "Yeah we must be."

**Please review, it would mean so much to me. ^^**


	4. Negative views on love

**A/N Hi everyone, I'm back with the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it and if you can, please review! **

**Response to reviews: Heiwa-San: Thanks so much for the review, I'm glad you liked it. **

**DeadByMidnight: Thanks so much for the review! I'll keep those points in mind. I have lots of plans for Penny & Poppy so hopefully that will develop their personalities further. And by the way, I love your name. ^^**

**PhoenixPhlame: Thanks, I'm glad you like Daria. She's just a little something that I put in to spice things up and now she has ended up playing quite an important part. I still have plans for her. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like this so far!**

*~Penny P.O.V~*

We left the hospital just as it started to rain. I pulled my phone out and called for another taxi.. I flipped my phone shut and turned to face Poppy. "The good news is, I've booked a taxi."

Poppy caught on immediately. "And the bad news?"

"They're booked up for now so it will be half an hour until one reaches us."

Poppy sighed. "Usually I would say 'stuff it we'll walk,' but I really don't feel up to it. Especially not in the rain." Poppy half stumbled, half walked over to the bench. "Damn… My foot's gone dead."

"Let's just wait here then." I said.

"Don't let me stop you if you want to go home. I'm nineteen. I'm old enough to wait for a taxi by myself." Poppy said.

"It's fine. We're sticking together. Besides what would you do? Since you can't even walk? You'd get bored very quickly." I answered.

"Hey! I can walk!" Poppy shouted.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Really? Go for it."

Poppy puffed out her cheeks. "I'll show you." She stood up awkwardly and balanced on one leg.

I tapped my foot with mock impatience. "I'm waiting."

Poppy pushed off of the bench and attempted to walk. I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah. You can walk just fine." I muttered; making no attempt to hide my sarcasm.

Poppy grinded her teeth together. "S-Shut up."

"Come sit down before you break something." I answered as I stood up to help her back to the bench.

"No I don't need help. I'm fine."

"Okay then." I leaned against the wall. "Sit down."

Poppy growled. "I will thank you very much." She managed two steps before she fell over. I caught her just before she made a mess on the concrete.

"Ow…" Poppy muttered.

"Let me guess. You've twisted your ankle."

Poppy bit down hard on her lip to avoid crying out in pain. "N-No I haven't."

I laughed. "Yes you have. I can tell when you're lying." I laughed again when she puffed out her cheeks and turned away.

"I can't watch anymore." A new voice made me look up. Light looked at L once more as he stood in the doorway before he made his way over to me and Poppy who were still on the floor.

"I'll help you up." Light said politely to Poppy in English.

Poppy cowered into me and away from Light.

"It's okay. I can manage." I said to Light as I helped Poppy back up onto the bench.

Light looked confused to say the least. L watched the whole scene unfold from his position in the doorway.

"Sorry about that." I said to Light. "She is very wary of other people. Especially people of the opposite gender. She doesn't get along with many people."

"You're certainly being generous. I get along with one other person outside of our family. Why don't you just tell everyone everything?" Poppy waved her arms around to exaggerate her point.

"You're just cranky because a stranger was shoving things in to your foot." I muttered.

"…I know." Poppy muttered.

"Are you… Paige?" Light asked me.

I shook my head. "That's Miss. Cranky over there." I pointed behind me.

Poppy growled.

"So… You're the tennis fan then?" Light asked.

I nodded. I then decided to apologise to L. I walked over nervously whilst Light sat next to Poppy who moved across the bench.

"Hi, I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what I was thinking. Shall we start again? I'm Pippa Adams." I extended my hand.

L just stared at my hand and then at me. I pulled my hand back sharply.

L simply nodded. "My name is Ryuga Hideki."

"Oh! You have the same name as the Japanese pop star! That's so cool!" I clapped my hands together.

"Here we go again." Poppy muttered.

"Oh be quiet Paige Cranky." I muttered.

Light laughed at this and Poppy stared at him.

L walked around me without even looking at me. He stood in front of Poppy. "What happened to your foot?"

_Oh… I see what he's doing. _I thought._ He's testing her. If she slips up now, she'll give everything away and he'll know that we know more than we're letting on… Oh for the love of Kira please don't slip up Poppy._

Poppy pulled herself further into the bench. "Our cat Daria was chasing a fly and she knocked a picture frame down. I didn't move in time and I got cut by the glass."

_And you know all about it, L._ I added silently on the end.

"I see." L rested a thumb on his lip. "Should we go now, Light-Kun?"

"Will you be okay?" Light asked Poppy.

"I'll be fine." Poppy muttered.

"I'm here for her so it's fine." I patted the top of her head and she growled at me. "Hey there's no need for that." I scolded as I waved my finger at her.

"Are you coming Light-Kun?" L asked suddenly.

Light stood up and flashed us both a huge bright smile. "See you later girls."

Poppy growled again and I beamed a bright smile at him.

Some time after that the taxi finally arrived and I helped Poppy in.

Once we got home I unlocked the door and helped Poppy over to the couch. Daria curled up in a ball on her lap. _Since she's not talking I guess that means we're still being watched…_

"You really don't like Light-San." I said as I sat down next to her and scrolled through the channels on our T.V.

Poppy shrugged. "You know how I am with strangers. And besides, I don't think he's my type."

"What is your type then?" I asked. Normally Poppy refused to even have this conversation with me so it's a miracle that we got this far.

Poppy shrugged. "I guess I'll know if I ever find someone."

"You don't want to have this conversation, do you?" I asked. I was curious, but I knew how uncomfortable I was making her by pressing her for answers.

"No I don't." Poppy answered.

"I wonder what Light-San would do if I asked him if he wanted to get some coffee with me…" I trailed off.

"Ask him and find out." Poppy muttered.

"Good idea. I'll ask him if I see him tomorrow." I answered.

Poppy nodded, "good luck with that."

"Hey do you know what would be cool?" I asked.

"No I don't know and you're going to tell me whether I like it or not." Poppy answered as she took a drink from her bottle of coke.

"You know me too well. Anyway it would be cool if you could get along with Hideki-San. Then you could double date with me and Light!"

Poppy choked on her drink. "That is not happening."

"Aww why not?" I whined.

"I. Don't. Do. Dating." Poppy said clearly and precisely.

"You wouldn't make and exception? Not even for your sister?"

Poppy shook her head. " Not for you, not even for the Queen. I wouldn't do it for anybody. I'm perfectly happy as I am."

"Let me guess, only the perfect guy will make you change your mind." I muttered.

Poppy nodded. "I'm happy as I am. It'll take a lot to make me give up being single."

"So your plan is to do bugger all and wait for the right guy to come to you?"

Poppy nodded. "You got it."

"What if Light's the right guy for you?"

Poppy choked on her drink again. "I don't think he is. If he is though, I still wouldn't date him. I'd give up with fate and just stay single."

"You are really negative when it comes to love."

"I know." Poppy stroked Daria's head. "I have one friend outside of our family. No one outside of our family understands me, apart from Scarlett and I don't think she really understands me either." Poppy paused slightly before continuing. "I need someone who is patient and can actually listen to me and understand me. I don't think Light cuts it."

"What about Hideki-San?" I asked.

"I don't know anything about him. He's really mysterious. Too hard to figure out."

"Well don't they say that mysterious is sexy?"

Poppy shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It's what I've heard people say."

"Maybe it is true, but I don't know." Poppy shrugged and I sighed.

"How's your foot?" I asked; changing the subject suddenly.

Poppy shook her foot around a little. "It still feels completely dead from the antiseptic. I don't think I twisted it too badly earlier. It hurts, but it's okay. I'll live."

"You up to going college tomorrow?" I asked.

Poppy nodded. "I may have to get a taxi though…"

"Okay. I'll go and book one now. Hopefully we can get one to get us to school on time."

Poppy nodded. "I hope so."

I pulled my phone out and called the number for the local taxi service. I hung up after I booked one.

"I'm actually surprised that there are people who can speak English at the taxi firm." Poppy said as I slipped my phone back into my pocket.

"Yeah, to be honest I'm surprised as well. No one speaks English at the NPA but there are people who speak English at the taxi firm? It doesn't make sense." I answered back. _L speaks English though…. _I added silently on the end.

"Yeah, they should really change that. It's not right. We can't be the only English people in Japan, right? They should have at least one person who speaks English. I think that settles it." Poppy grumbled.

"Settles what?" I asked.

"Tomorrow we are taking Japanese lessons."

I nodded. "That's a good idea.""We'll look around and see if we can find a Japanese tutor tomorrow after college." Poppy said determinedly."I have a better idea." I said."Huh?" Came Poppy's response."Well there isn't really much point in going to college until we can speak at least a bit of the language." I answered."Hmm... That's true, but I just had an idea." Poppy piped up suddenly."Oh yeah?" I responded.

"Well at college there is one English teacher, right? What if we ask them if they'll teach us Japanese?""Yeah we could do it after school. That way we could practise during the school day!"Poppy nodded. "That's exactly what I was thinking.""That's such a good idea!" I jumped up and down on the spot. "So it's settled then? Tomorrow we will try and start learning Japanese." I nodded. "Life in Japan will be made so much easier if we could just speak the language."The following morning...When the taxi arrived, I helped Poppy in and we made our way to college.

After we got into college we immediately went on a teacher hunt. We finally found Ms. Ross some time later as she was on her way back to her classroom."Hello." Me and Poppy said in unison as we bowed simultaneously."Oh hello. Are you the two new exchange students from England?" Ms Ross asked politely in English. She was a tall woman with long, light brown wavy hair. She had light blue eyes that had white flecks in them that reminded me of snow."Yes we are." I answered."We have a favour to ask you." Poppy spoke up."What is it?" Ms Ross answered."We moved here without the ability to speak Japanese." Poppy started.

"And we were wondering if you'd be willing to tutor us after college. We can pay you with the money that mother gave us." I finished."I can do that. When do you want me to start?" Ms Ross asked.I beamed a big smile at her. "Today.""Alright. Come to my classroom after college and we can get started." Ms Ross returned the smile."Thank you so much!" Me and Poppy sang out together.

"See you later." Ms Ross then took her leave and made her way towards her classroom.

**A/N Well I think that's a good place to tie things up for now. Please review if you can, it would mean so much to me! The next chapter should be out soon. I just have to proof-read it first and edit it. It should be up within the next couple of days. Please be patient. Bye for now! **

***~JazzieLouise~***


	5. Argument

**A/N Hi everyone, I'm finally back with the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it and if you have the time, please leave a review! **

_After college had finished..._

Me and Poppy arrived at Ms Ross' classroom to find out that she was waiting for us. "You two are Pippa and Paige Adams, right?""I'm Paige." Poppy said."I'm Pippa." Penny answered."Okay. Take a seat and we'll get started." Me and Poppy sat down at the front and Ms Ross picked up a whiteboard pen."Right. I'm going to write some Japanese words on the board. For now I will spell them using English letters. When I read them out I want you to repeat me, okay?"

Me and Poppy nodded and the tutoring session got underway. After about two hours Ms Ross began rubbing off the board. "I think that's enough for today. You have both worked very hard.""Can we see you here same time tomorrow?" Poppy Ross nodded. "Today we covered standard greetings and introductions. Tomorrow we can start on food and drink."

"Okay thanks again for agreeing to this." I said as me and Poppy made our way out the door."No problem." "Well I'm glad we finally have a tutor." Poppy muttered as she attempted to limp down the steps. "Whoa. Steady. Let me give you a hand." I called as I ran up to her. I supported her weight and helped her suddenly appeared in front of us and looked around. "Right. The coast is clear." She muttered as she sat down and waved her tail around in the air. "I am happy with the fact that you finally have a tutor. Knowing how to speak Japanese will certainly improve your chances of success. L has yet to remove the surveillance equipment, but I am hoping he will do it soon." "Why does a cat speak so poshly?" I asked.

That is irrelevant. I have a concern though.""Which is?" Poppy answered.

"I fear that Penny is going to become attached to Light.""She already is attached." Poppy muttered."Yes and that is a problem. Light is the enemy. He wants L dead. If he succeeds then several whole universes will perish. Penny, do not get attached to him. When it comes down to it I fear that you will not complete your mission, unless you get over this attachment.""Aww but Light's so cute!" I whined. "Why can't I date him?"

"I do not mind you 'dating him,' just refrain from falling in love with him. He is a murderer after all. A murderer who may attempt to kill you at some point. You can fall in love with anyone else, so long as it is not Light.""Well that's just great." I muttered."If it would make you feel any better, I could arrange for you to cross paths and have a 'chance encounter' with anyone of your choice.""Really? Someone who is good-looking!" I clapped my hands together."Any other requirements?" Daria asked."Ryuga Hideki!" I called stared at me for a second and I realised why. "I mean the pop star. Not L."

Poppy nodded. "I was worried about you for a second there.""I will arrange for you to meet Hideki Ryuga on one condition; avoid falling in love with Light.""If I can have Ryuuga Hideki the pop star, then why would I want Light?" "That is what I was hoping you would say." Daria answered."So there's no more issues then? So long as Penny avoids falling for Light?"

Daria nodded. "One more thing. Please be careful of what you say whilst around L, Light and any other members of the task force that you may meet."

Poppy gave me a pointed look. So did Daria.

"Why are you looking at me?" I asked.

"You know exactly why." Daria muttered.

"Oh, it was because I blew our cover." I muttered as I remembered the other day when I walked directly up to L and told him that I knew who he was. "Look, it's fine. That won't happen again."

"I hope you are one who is true to their word, Penny." Daria commented.

"I am. Now let's go home. It looks like it's going to rain soon." I muttered as I glanced at the sky.

"That is true. It does look like it will rain soon. Arrange for a taxi to come and pick you up. I will meet you back home."

Me and Poppy nodded and Daria ran off out of sight.

"I wonder how she's going to get home…" I thought out loud as I stared after her.

"Never mind that we can ask her later. For now let's focus on getting home before we drown in rainfall. It's going to rain hard." Poppy answered; disrupting my train of thought.

"That's true." I dialled the number for the taxi firm.

Well?" Poppy asked after I had hung up.

"I've booked one. It should arrive here in a few minutes."

Poppy let out a long sigh of relief. "Thank God for that."

*~Poppy P.O.V~*

Penny helped me into the taxi after it arrived and I shuffled across the seat, being extremely careful with my foot. I fastened my seat belt and Penny did the same. Just as the taxi drove off, the sky opened up and poured rain down.

"Thank Kira we missed that." Penny muttered under her breath.

I glanced at her sideways and gave her a look. "Why do you keep saying things like that?"

"What can I say? I support Kira." Penny muttered in her response.

"You two support Kira?" The taxi driver asked. His English was good, but his Japanese accent came through strongly. He was a middle aged man probably in his mid-forties. He had brown hair with wisps of grey mixed in. His eyes never left the road, not for a second.

"Yes. No." Penny and me said at the same time.

The taxi driver let out a laugh. "Wow. Talk about opposites! You girls are funny. You look the same but one supports Kira, the other doesn't."

Me and Penny exchanged a look. "You can sure say that again." We said at exactly the same time.

"You even speak in unison! That is awesome. You look exactly the same, speak at the same time, but have opposite personalities." The taxi driver laughed again. "What are your names?"

"I'm Pippa Adams." Penny answered.

"I'm Paige Adams." I answered.

"You know, if I was Kira you'd be in serious trouble." The taxi driver answered.

"Huh?" Penny said.

"Kira needs a name and a face right? I know your names and I can see your faces right now through my mirror. Pretty faces too, I should say. I know this because a mate of mine works with the task force. He's not supposed to give away this information, but he can be very forgetful. He doesn't quite know how to separate the working life from his personal life."

I cringed and backed over sideways into the window, out of the way of the mirror. Penny smiled and leaned forward.

"Yeah, that's true. We should be more careful, shouldn't we?" Penny said boldly.

"What if the names we gave you were fake?" I muttered from my position as close to the window as I could get.

"Then you'd be smarter than I gave you credit for." The driver responded as he turned a corner. "This is your street, right?" I nodded. "We're fine to get out here." I said."You sure?" I nodded again. "Our house is the next one."

"Okay. I'll pull up here." The driver stopped the car and Penny helped me to get paid the driver and he took off back down the hill.

Our flat was only a couple of steps away, but by the time we got home we were both wet through.I wrung my hair out and dragged myself upstairs to find some dry clothes.

There was a scratching at the door and Penny opened it up. There sat on the concrete, was a soaking wet Daria. She whined softly and Penny grabbed a towel to pick her up with. "You're a bit wet there, Daria." Penny muttered as she dried the shivering kitten.

After we were both changed, me and Penny sat down with a hot chocolate. Penny was staring at her outfit. She had put on black tights and a red mini skirt, with a long sleeved black top.I had gone for a much more practical and warmer outfit. I was wearing black track suit bottoms with a long sleeved top and a jacket."I want to go clothe shopping soon." Penny whined. "Yeah it's no wonder really. All you wear is skirts. You need some more practical clothes that you'll actually wear." I muttered.

"No it's not because of that." Penny said."Huh?" I looked at her. "What other reason could you have?""Mini skirts are going out of fashion."

"Ahh... I should have guessed. Classic Pippa. Always wanting to keep up with the latest fashions.""What's wrong with wanting to upgrade my look every now and then?" Penny turned to face me."There's nothing wrong with that. Except for the fact that you always want to upgrade your look. I've seen the receipts. You spend loads on clothes.""Well at least I want to look half decent! Back in England you wore the same outfit over and over! All you wore was track suit bottoms! By the looks of it, you've started doing it again!" Penny argued back. I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "You spend all of your money on clothes. I just have better things to spend my money on. I only wear track suit bottoms because they are warm and practical. It doesn't matter if I ruin them when I paint because they are easily replaced."Penny stood up suddenly. "I can't even believe that we look identical!""Welcome to my world sister." I muttered.

I need some fresh air. I'm going shopping." Penny muttered as she grabbed a coat and an umbrella."Have fun." I muttered as I heard the front door slam.


	6. Unique

**A/N Hi everyone here's the next chapter! Sorry about the wait I've been busy with exams. Only three left now, I can't wait till they're over. Anyway on with the story!**

An hour or so later Penny returned and attempted to pull me through the door."Ow, ow, watch the foot!" I called out. "What are you doing?" "The shopping centre in town is having a late night sale! Come on I seen some perfect clothes for you!"I rolled my eyes. _Well someone appears to have forgotten about the argument…_"Do I have a choice here?" I asked as Penny attempted to manhandle me through the door."Nope.""Am I allowed an umbrella?" I called as I reached for one."Hurry up!" Penny called as she let go of me and I nearly went face first into the stairs. _Well at least L is getting some entertainment..._

"Come on! Lets go!" Penny jumped up and down and I sighed."Got it." I muttered as I wrapped my hands around my umbrella. Penny then grabbed my arm and pulled me outside, seemingly oblivious to my protests. When we arrived at the mall she shoved me though the door and attempted to drag me around.I dug my heels in. "Enough with the dragging already. Why don't you see if they have any dog leads on sale here? It's obvious you think I'm some kind of canine." I lifted my foot up. "I was in hospital yesterday and I don't want to go back there if I can help it.""Then hurry up! Oh wow check out those hair accessories! Come on!" Penny raced off and I dragged my feet along behind her."Aww these hair clips are so cute!" Penny called as she grabbed a dozen things at once. I rolled my eyes and they landed on the hair dye. I picked up a box of the dark red and searched the box for the English instructions. "Hmm... Can be used as a full hair dye or to add streaks..."

Penny handed me a basket. "What you getting?" She saw the hair dye that I held. "You can't be serious.""I'm not planning on dyeing it all red. It says that it can be used to add streaks.""Oh.""I was thinking about adding some red streaks in. That way me and you can be told apart. It'll make things easier.""If you say so. I'm going to look at the clothes. You coming?""Do they sell any art equipment here?" I sighed. "Yes they do but first lets look at clothes. I'll take you to the art section afterwards."I sighed. "Fine.""Aww! Try this on Paige! It'll look so cute on you!"I looked at the monstrosity that she held out. It was a light pink mid-thigh dress, with ruffles. It puffed out at the hips like one of those fairy tail dresses.

I nearly gagged. "No way.""Aww please? For me?" Penny begged.I shook my head. "Nu-Uh. You wouldn't see me dead in something like that.""If you don't at least try it on then I won't show you where the art equipment is.""Fine. I'll find it myself.""With a bad foot? You'll end up limping all over the show.""I'd rather limp to England and back than wear that." I gestured to the dress. "Put it back.""...Fine." Penny placed it back on the rack and stormed off. "Aww I should get some shorts!" Penny squealed as she ran over to another rack of clothing.I sighed and limped after the shopping trip was over, it turns out we both brought a lot of stuff.

I brought the red hair dye and lots of art supplies. New paints, acrylic and watercolour, several different types of pencils, an easel and several packs of blank canvases. I also brought some new clothes, but nowhere near as much as Penny. I decided to buy more track suit bottoms, a couple more tops, some shorts and brought a new wardrobe. Literally. She has ordered a huge red cherry oak wardrobe and most of the stores clothe supply. I don't think all the clothes she brought will actually fit in the wardrobe when it arrives tomorrow..."Can we go home now? My foot's throbbing..." I muttered. I know I'm completely killing Penny's fun, but I really do want to go home. _Well, back home in this world anyway...Thinking of home... _"Hey Pippa what do you think mum and dad have done about our vanishing act?""Good question. We're nineteen; I doubt they could have done much.""Penny is right." Daria answered as she ran to catch up with us. "They started a search party but it did not get very far.""Why?" I couldn't hold back my curiosity.

"Well... When you two disappeared you took all of your important belongings and IDs. You also cleaned out both of your accounts. There were also posts on Facebook saying that you had both gone to stay with Aunt Ivy for a few weeks before the summer holidays finished. The police decided to withdraw the search very quickly.""I never did any of that." I replied."Same." Penny answered. "I know." Daria answered."You are one cunning cat, Daria. You know that?" Penny responded."It certainly comes in handy." Daria replied as she licked her paws.

"We can see that." Penny answered.

"I'm going to call for a taxi…" I muttered as I whipped out my phone.

"You may want to order for a bus." Daria nodded at our bags. "You have a lot of stuff."

"Yeah, well I need a new wardrobe for next season." Penny justified her load of shopping bags.

"My load is mainly art stuff." I muttered in my defence.

"Phone for a taxi and just let them know that we have a _lot _of stuff with us." Penny answered.

I nodded and called for a taxi.

Ten minutes later I was sat in a taxi, being drowned in Penny's clothes. I pulled a pair of shorts off of my head. I threw them at Penny's face. "Please keep your shorts off of me."

After the car finally stopped, I had to swim through Penny's clothes before I could get out.

When I was finally out, I took a deep breath of fresh and clean air. Being suffocated with clothes made it difficult to breath. I turned around and grabbed my bags. I then attempted to limp to our front door. It was not an easy task. Especially when you have a bad foot and it takes all of your concentration just to stay upright.

Penny followed close behind. She seemed to be doing better than I was and she has a lot more shopping.

I sighed. _I hope my foot gets better soon_. Once I got inside, I dumped my bags down and sat down on the stairs.

When Penny got in she did exactly the same. "That was some shopping trip."

I nodded. "You can say that again." I then reached into my bag and pulled out the hair dye that I had brought.

"Are you seriously going to use that?" Penny asked.

"Why not? I've always wanted to look a little different so that we could stop the constant confusion." _It's true. I'm sick and tired of being confused with Penny._

"Why didn't you ever do anything before then?" Penny asked.

"Hmm… That's a very good question…" I muttered. I honestly didn't know how to answer.

"I think I know the answer." Penny responded.

"Huh?" I looked over at her.

Penny met my gaze. "Ever since we transferred over here, your confidence has grown and developed immensely. That's the reason why you brought the hair dye. That's the reason why you want to look different from me, even if it's only a little bit."

I fell silent. _She's pretty much hit the nail on the head… _"You really can't blame me though."

"Huh?" Penny asked.

I sighed. "I've spent my life living in your shadow. Being transferred here has finally given me the confidence that I needed."

"Living in my shadow? What are you talking about?"

I sighed. "You were always the more likeable twin. You were always so popular, bubbly and you always had good grades. Compare that to me. I heard what people said. 'Why can't Paige be more like Pippa? Pippa has such a good life in front of her; it's a shame Paige can never have the same.'"

"How long have you been feeling like this ?" Penny asked; her voice was layered with concern.

"A few years now. I guess being in a new place, with new people, has given me the confidence to be myself."

Penny nodded. "I get where your coming from here."

I tossed the hair dye into the air. "So you'll understand exactly why I want to use this, right?"

Penny nodded. "I do."

"Than can you please give me a hand putting it in?" I smiled at her and let out a small giggle as I watched her begin to cave in.

"Fine. Come on then." She took the hair dye from me and made her way towards the bathroom.

I stood in front of the mirror and watched as Penny pulled the gloves on. "Right. Where do you want the streaks?" She asked me.

I gestured at my side fringe. "I want one streak in my fringe." I parted my hair over the back of my neck . "And one on either side please." I gestured to where I wanted them.

Penny nodded. She prepared the hair dye and nodded again. "Let's do this."

A while later the process was complete.

"All done! You can open your eyes now!" Penny sang.

I opened my eyes and slowly a huge smile crept across my face. "Perfect. They're exactly where I wanted them."

"Really?" Penny asked.

I nodded and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you!"

"You're suffocating me." Penny joked and I pulled back.

"Thanks so much for doing this for me." I replied genuinely grateful.

"No problem."

_The following morning…_

After we were both ready me and Penny walked to the train station. Yes walked. My foot is finally better. The cuts are also healing over nicely.

After an uneventful train ride, me and Penny were making our way up to the college gates. Suddenly Penny latched onto my wrist and started dragging me around the corner.

"Where are you dragging me to now I wonder?" I muttered as I got dragged along.

"I just saw Light and L." She replied.

I sighed. "Isn't Daria going to make you meet that Pop Star?"

"She's meant to be doing that, but for now I'm going to see Light. Besides, we're supposed to save L's life."

I nodded and kept quiet as we arrived on To-Oh grounds. Penny then dragged me over to where Light and L stood.

Penny stopped and I once again got pulled into her back. I managed to keep my balance this time though. I rubbed my head. "You really should have got a dog lead whilst there was a sale."

Penny completely blanked me. "How are you Light-San?" Penny asked in a sweet voice.

I rolled my eyes and spun on my heel. I began walking. My intention was to leave Penny with Light and to see her later. "Catch you later Pippa."

"How is your foot?"

I turned around to find L staring at me with a blank expression. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets and he seemed to be paying no attention to Penny and Light.

I blinked and stayed where I was. _L seriously wants to talk to me? _I stared at him for a minute before I remembered that he had asked me a question. "Umm… It's a lot better now thanks." I finally said.

"That's good." He responded simply. He turned to face Light. "Light-Kun would you be willing to play a game of tennis at lunch?"

Light blinked; slightly startled by L's sudden question.

"I would, but I can't today. I have Drama catch-up to do." Light responded. "How about tomorrow?"

L nodded. "Pippa and Paige?"

"Yes?" We both responded in unison.

"Will you meet us back here tomorrow at lunch? I think a good game of tennis will let us learn more about you." L asked.

"Me and you-" Light started as he turned to face L.

"Against me and Paige?" Penny asked with a smile.

L nodded. "That is correct Pippa."

"So Pippa is the one without the red streaks?" Light asked.

Penny nodded. "That's me."

L walked up to me and cocked his head off to one side. "You didn't have red in your hair when I last saw you."

"You have bad observational skills Ryuga." Light said. "Haven't you always had them Paige?"

I mentally cringed at the way he used my name so casually. It may be a fake name, but still… "Hideki-San is right. I only had the streaks put in last night."

"Please call me Ryuga." L responded.

I blinked. "Okay."

"Forgive me for being forward, but can I ask why you had them put in?" L asked.

I blinked again. "So we can be told apart." I muttered.

"Interesting." L responded.

"Ryuga, I have to go." Light said as he checked the time.

"Aww! Do you have to go Light?" Penny squealed.

I winced and L cringed at the high pitch noise. _I guess Light is used to this… He's not affected by Penny at all… He must have girls squealing at him quite often…_

"I have to go as well. I shall see you tomorrow, Paige and Pippa." L then took his leave with Light.

**A/N I know this chapter wasn't very eventful, but I hope you still liked it. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and the whole story in general. **


	7. Tennis Match

**A/N Hi I'm back with chapter 7! This chapter includes the tennis match and things are about to get interesting… Well, I'm not going to spoil it for you so read on and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I only own Penny, Poppy and Daria.**

"Well… That's a first." Penny commented after they had left.

"Huh?" Came my response.

"He reversed the name order." Penny answered as she watched them go.

"So?" I failed to see the issue here.

"That hasn't happened in a long time. Usually it's 'Penny and Poppy' but here it would be 'Pippa and Paige.' He called us 'Paige and Pippa.'" Penny explained.

"Oh. Well that makes a change." I muttered.

"Well I suppose it does." Penny watched me curiously.

"My foot is better now so I'm up for a good game of tennis." I muttered.

"Yeah, especially with two awesome anime characters."

"One awesome anime character." I corrected.

"Stop dissing Light! What did he ever do to you?" Penny shouted as she put her hands on her hips and attempted to stare me down.

"Sorry but I refuse to accept a murderer as an awesome anime character. L is the best anime character in Death Note by far."

Penny folded her arms in front of her chest. "Prove it."

"He is very intelligent, can speak a variety of different languages, is a world junior tennis champion and can fly a helicopter." I responded as I listed the facts on my hand. "I could go on, but I really don't think there's any need, do you?"

"…Fine. You win. I would normally side with Light, but I'm not really allowed to do that anymore…"

I nodded. "We do have to save L after all… The sooner you have your chance encounter with that Pop Star the better."

"I can't wait!" Penny jumped up and down on the spot and clapped her hands together furiously. She had stars in her eyes.

"Yeah the sooner the better." I muttered.

_The following morning…_

"Come on! Hurry up!" Penny squealed in my ear. "We'll be late for the tennis match!"

"Okay, okay just let me finish pulling my boots up and I'll be ready!" I replied.

"Hurry up!"

"Keep you knickers on, I'm nearly done!" I tied the laces up. "Right I'm done." I stood up and Penny once again man-handled me through the door. "God, will you please stop man-handling me through doors? I can walk." I muttered.

"Yeah, but not fast enough!" Penny shouted.

I winced at the volume of her voice and decided to drop the argument for the sake of my hearing.

_Upon arrival at To-Oh's tennis court…_

"There's Light!" Penny squealed and once again started dragging me. I dug my heels in and leaned back, but it did no good. I lost my balance and stumbled. Penny then began yanking me and I went flying.

Penny once again stopped without warning me and I ploughed into her back. This time though, I actually knocked her straight off of her feet. Penny hit the ground first and I landed on top of her.

"Ow…" I muttered as my breath was knocked clean out of my chest.

Penny groaned and threw her head back. I was forced off backwards and I hit the floor with a painful thud.

Light laughed and pulled me up off of the floor whilst L helped Penny up.

"Umm…Thanks…" I muttered awarkwardly as I stepped away from Light.

Penny dusted herself down and stormed over to me without so much as a glance in L's direction. "What did you do that for?"

"You were dragging me and then you stopped suddenly. What did you think would happen?" I asked.

"Don't you dare blame this on me!"

I blinked. "It was your fault-" I started but got cut off.

"Do you want to play tennis or not?" L responded calmly; ending our arguing instantly.

"I'm playing against Light!" Penny called.

"Well that settles that." Light answered.

"Oh and Paige can't play, her foot is still bad!" Penny called again.

"My foot is perfectly fine thanks. You don't want me to play for a completely different reason entirely."

Penny gulped.

"And what might this be?" L asked as he looked at both of us in turn.

Penny didn't answer.

"There's only a very small handful of things that I can do better than Pippa and she absolutely hates that." I answered.

"Go on." L prompted.

I picked up a tennis racket. "I'm better than Pippa at tennis."

"…No you're not…" Penny muttered

I shrugged. "Actions speak louder than words."

"That's true." L agreed.

After that we all grabbed our rackets and stood opposite our opponents. Penny was against Light, me against L.

"So, just one set. Whoever wins six games first is the winner. All right with you?"

I nodded and so did Penny and Light. L and Light were serving so me and Penny waited patiently for them to serve.

I yelped as the ball soared past me. I blinked and the ball was already racing back to L. "Fifteen-love." He answered as he bounced the ball up and down.

Light used the distraction to score a point over Penny.

"No warming up then Hideki-San?" I asked.

"He who moves first always wins." He replied. "Didn't I already say? Please call me Ryuga."

"Sorry." I muttered.

"No problem." L responded. He swung his racket again and the ball came racing back towards me.

_Ha. You can't beat me twice with the same trick, L. _I swung my racket back and caught the edge of the ball with the racket. It raced back in a diagonal line.

L returned it with ease. I frowned. "I'm so going to lose…" I muttered.

The game continued for a while longer until a scream from my left-hand side caused me to pause. I turned to see Penny hoping up and down. I cocked my head to the side and watched her curiously.

"Stupid heel broke!" Penny muttered.

I couldn't help but laugh. "That's what you get for playing tennis in high heels and a mini-skirt!" I called. I lifted up my foot that was secured in my chunky combat boot. "I'm sensible."

Penny growled and dived at me. I was able to dodge her extremely easily since her shoe was broken.

"Are you not playing anymore?" Light asked Penny.

Penny stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. "No I'm not. My shoe broke." Penny took the broken shoe off and sat down at the edge of the court. Light sighed and sat down next to her.

"Shall we continue?" L asked.

I nodded. "We may as well finish the game."

L nodded and served.

Soon the game was over. "Set! Won by Ryuga Hideki five games to one!" The referee yelled out and I jumped. _When did we get a referee?_

"You beat me Ryuga. I told you I was going to lose." I muttered.

"Fail!" Penny yelled out.

"You know what will be a fail?" I asked her as I swung my racket around.

"What?" Penny asked.

"Watching you walk back to college with one shoe." I laughed as Penny attempted to chase me.

"Stay still!" She shouted as I sidestepped out of the way backwards. This didn't last long though because Penny then broke the other shoe as well. "Argh!" She cried. "This is your fault! I'll get you back for this Poppy!"

I froze dead and stared at her.

"What?" She asked.

I glanced at L who was now staring at me.

"Oh shit." Penny muttered. She threw off her shoe and ran straight out. I wasn't far behind.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!" Penny screamed profanities as she ran bare foot through the streets of Japan. "I screwed up so bad!"

"Just keep running!" I called after her.

Daria appeared by our sides. "I should have known this would happen. Hurry home. I need to talk to you."

"What about the cameras?" I shouted.

"L has removed them. Watari was in your apartment this morning."

"About time!" Penny shouted back.

A few minutes later and we had arrived back at home. I unlocked the door and we both fell down on the couch. Daria sat on the floor in front of us.

"What did you want to talk to us about Daria?" I asked.

"L will arrest you now. He has come to the conclusion that you cannot be trusted. First Penny called him L and now one of your undercover names has been blown."

"Which was also my fault." Penny muttered and turned to face me. "I'm so sorry Poppy. The plan is in ruins now."

"Do not beat yourself up over it. What happened, happened. Regretting it will not help matters." Daria replied.

"So what do we do now then?" I asked.

"When L arrests you, tell him the truth. But ask to speak to him in private."

"We'll sound insane!" Penny shouted,

Daria covered up an ear with her paw. "I know. Do not worry though. I will be there and I will explain everything to L."

"A talking cat? That's going to go down really well." Penny muttered sarcastically.

"Do you have a better idea?" Daria asked.

"I guess not…" Penny answered.

"Exactly. Trust me. It will be fine." Daria jumped onto my lap. "Now act normal."

Me and Penny nodded.

A few minutes later our door was knocked straight off of its hinges. Several people with police helmets came barging through.

I tightened my grip on Daria.

Me and Penny screamed in unison as they advanced closer. We then put up our fists as they attempted to pin our arms behind our backs. I held Daria with one hand and formed a fist with the other. Our struggle didn't last too long though and we soon found ourselves blind with our arms tied behind our backs.

"Drug them and let's get back." A voice said.

Daria clung to my leg; I could feel her tail brushing against my legs.

"What about the cat?" Another voice asked.

"What harm can it do? Bring it along! It'll probably die by itself!" Another voice called out. It sounded stupidly familiar - _Matsuda_?

"The cat will be fine by itself if we leave it outside." _Wait, is that Aizawa?_

"Just bring the cat." Another voice answered - _Ukita_?

At that point, everything went black.

**A/N Well there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think. I love getting feedback from my readers, it means so much to me. **

**P.S Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story and all of the other stories that I have and thanks for adding me to favourites/alerts. You have no idea how much that means to me. Thanks so much!**

**-JazzieLouise.**


	8. Revelation

**A/N Hi! I'm back with the next chapter. Things begin to get revealed in this chapter. From here on out things should start to get **_**very**_** interesting. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. If I did own it, Penny & Poppy would be included in the Anime and Manga. I only own Penny, Poppy and Daria.**

*~Penny P.O.V~*

_Where the hell am I? _My body felt very stiff and heavy and I felt very nauseous. A small groan escaped from between my dry lips and my head fell forward. My eyes were half open but all I could see was pitch blackness. _What happened?_

"Ugh… Where the hell am I?" I muttered.

"You are in police custody." A synthesised voice cackled from a speaker somewhere above my head and filled the entire room.

"Where's my sister?" I asked as I slowly began to regain my memories. I tried moving my legs only to find that they were strapped down to something cold and very hard. It felt a lot like metal.

"Please do not try to force the restraints. Your sister is right next to you. She is still unconscious."

"Who are you and what do you want?" I shouted.

"You may refer to me as Ryuuzaki. I wish to question you when your sister is conscious."

"Hey Paige! Wake up right now!" I shouted.

"That is not necessary. I can wait." The voice cackled again.

"Good for you. _I_ can't." I took in a deep breath. "Paige if you don't wake up now I'll-"

"Ugh… Shut up… My head hurts…" Poppy muttered.

"About time." I answered.

"Shut up." Poppy muttered. "Hey, where's Daria?"

"Hmm?" The synthesised voice responded.

"Our cat. She's white and fluffy." Poppy answered.

"Oh, she is in there with you in the corner of the room. She appears to be sleeping." There was a pause. "Maybe not…"

"Daria come over here!" I called out. There was a small 'meow' and I could feel soft fur on my bare feet.

"Now that you are conscious, I shall begin questioning you. How did you know who I was?"

"Hmm?" I muttered, playing dumb. "What are you on about?"

"When you first met me you called me L."

"Oh, hi Ryuga!" I shouted.

The voice sighed. "Don't play games. I don't have time for this. How do you know me?"

"Umm… I can't answer that. Not here." I replied.

"You will answer eventually. However I shall move on for now. Pippa, why did you call Paige, Poppy?"

"Umm… Before we transferred we decided to change our names because of Kira."

"So you got now passports, ID's, new bank accounts not to mention the new birth certificates?"

I nodded.

"Because of Kira?"

I nodded again.

"Why?"

"Well… He seems to need a name to kill…" I muttered.

"That is withheld information. Where did you obtain such classified data?"

"Oh, for God's sake this is getting none of us anywhere!" Poppy muttered.

"What is your suggested course of action Paige, or should I call you Poppy?"

"Call me Paige please. I suggest that you turn off all the cameras and microphones in this room and come down here yourself. We'll tell you, but no one else."

There was a slight pause. "Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because Kira will soon be linked with the task force. We can't afford to let this information get into the wrong hands." I finished.

"Fine. I'll come down."

"Make sure the cameras and microphones are turned off. If they're not, then all of us will die very quickly." Poppy warned. "Come alone."

"I understand."

"You ready Daria?" I asked.

"Yes I am." Daria responded.

A few minutes later a door unlocked and re-locked.

"I am here." L's voice rang through the room.

"Well… We actually know a lot about you." Poppy started.

"A lot more than your first name." I finished.

"L Lawliet you will die very soon if we don't save you." Poppy said bravely.

"Where did you acquire that piece of information?" L asked after a long worrying pause. His voice was calm and calculated but I could tell that he was worried. Very worried.

"God I'm fed up of being blind…" I muttered.

"If I remove the blindfolds will you tell me where you obtained that information?" L responded.

"Sure." I replied.

The light reflecting off of the white walls blinded me. I blinked several times whilst I waited for my eyes to adjust. "That's better."

"Keep your end of the deal." A voice said.

I turned to my left. "Hi Paige!" I called.

"Hi!" Poppy responded; she had her blindfold removed as well.

I then glanced forwards and saw L. His eyes were even wider than usual and he looked even paler than usual. His face showed his panic and confusion clearly. His skin was almost the same shade as his shirt. "I'm so sorry; we've really freaked you out!" I apologised sincerely. "That's your fault!" I shouted at Poppy.

"Never mind that. Tell me." L repeated.

"Your turn Daria." I muttered as I gazed down at the white kitten who was licking her paws.

L followed my gaze and then looked back up at me like I was insane.

"Daria this isn't funny." I said.

Daria continued acting like a normal kitten.

"Kittens can't speak." L said as he observed me. "Have the drugs not worn off yet?"

"Haha. I am just pulling your tail Penny." Daria finally said.

L visibly jumped and blinked. "Impossible."

"Yeah, not really." I replied. "Go for it Daria."

"Very well. I did not expect this to happen so soon but I guess it cannot be helped. Penny and Poppy are her to save your life, L."

"Where are you from?" L asked; his shock still clear across his contrasting features.

"A different dimension." Poppy answered.

"Yes. You see there are a lot of dimensions in this universe. A lot of them are linked. For example, Penny and Poppy's dimension is closely linked with the Death Note dimension. In other words, your world L."

"I follow so far. Continue please." L murmured around his thumb.

"Very well. When you have two closely related dimensions it can cause problems. Quite often if one of these linked dimensions perishes, so does the other one."

"Go on." L prompted.

Daria nodded. "L Lawliet you are destined to die whilst working on the Kira case."

"I always knew I would die young." L muttered.

"If that happens though, Penny and Poppy's dimension will perish. Everyone in it will die. Including Penny and Poppy. If you die L, over six billion more people will die with you. I would like to prevent that."

L raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Very soon in Penny and Poppy's world someone will begin to plot a huge terrorist attack. They are planning to unleash nuclear weaponry on this country, Russia, U.K, U.S and Germany. If that happens a full scale war will break out. You, L, are the only one who can stop this. That is why Poppy was sent here."

"What about Penny?" L asked.

"I made a miscalculation. Penny is not supposed to be here."

"How did you get here?" L asked.

"Through the N-space. I am one of the dimension guides that can manipulate the N-space when needed."

"Hold up. One of them?" I asked.

Daria nodded. "Stuff like this happens a lot. I cannot guide every mission."

I nodded and watched L. His head and mind was moving at about one hundred miles an hour as he pieced the story together. Watching it on his face and through his eyes was amazing.

"So when the quantum theory discusses the possibility of parallel universes collapsing that is down to the failure of a mission… Possibly more than one at a time." L muttered.

"Yes. That is correct. You are a highly intelligent human being."

"So Penny and Poppy are on one of these missions. If they fail and I die, like I am supposed to, their dimension will perish?"

"Along with several others. Penny and Poppy's dimension is one of the main ones, if it perishes then all the dimensions connected to it will perish too."

"So if they succeed then I take it I will get transported to Penny and Poppy's dimension?"

"Temporarily, yes. Afterwards you will be transported back again."

L nodded.

"And I get to go to the Vampire Knight dimension!" I called out.

Poppy rolled her eyes and I heard Daria sigh.

"L, could we be let down now please?" Poppy asked.

L's head snapped back to Daria. "So I'm guessing Penny and Poppy cannot be Kira then."

"I can tell you who Kira is. Along with the rest." I muttered. L's head snapped back to me like an owl.

"You know for sure who Kira is?"

"You already know." Poppy muttered. "Kira is Light."

"What is your proof?" L asked suspiciously

"I can get you the murder weapon." Poppy responded.

"Oh, one more thing. Soon a second Kira will appear. If me and Poppy meet with her we're dead." I said.

"Why?" L asked.

"Light is already suspicious of Penny and Poppy because Penny called you L. The first Kira, Light, needs both a name and a face to kill. Light does not know the real names of the twins so they are safe. However, the second Kira only needs a face to kill. They can see your name by looking at your face."

"Right. I need the murder weapon. If I release you two, will you get it?" L asked.

"There's no need to make bargains with us, L. We're on your side. If you die, we die. We'll get it so just trust us already." Poppy muttered.

"You can definitely trust Poppy, L." Daria said.

"Hey!" I whined. "Why not me?"

Daria looked back at me. "Because originally you sided with Kira/Light. Poppy can be trusted because she has always preferred L."

"Always preferred?" L asked sounding confused. I really couldn't blame him. It's a lot of information to take in and most of it sounds absolutely barking mad.

"In our world there is an Anime based on the Kira case, you, Light and everyone on the task force. It's called Death Note. I immediately sided with you and Penny immediately sided with Kira." Poppy explained. "We argue about it a lot."

"You prefer me?" L asked.

Poppy blushed a light pink. "Well, yes. Kira is just another murderer who needs to be locked up. This 'God of a new world' stuff he talks about is a load of crap."

"So in your world there is a T.V show that's based off of this world?"

I nodded. "That's right."

"And you sided with Kira?" L asked me.

"Well… Yeah I did, but I need to save you so that doesn't matter."

"It is fine. I have a plan. Later on Penny will have a chance encounter with a Pop Star. After that she has promised to forget about Light."

"Poppy, can you get the murder weapon without your sister?" L asked as he turned to face me.

"Well, yeah I could. Why do you ask?" Poppy answered.

"Because I wish to keep Penny here where I can see her."

"So… You're going to let Poppy run free and keep me here?" I muttered. "That's fair."

"After I get the weapon I'll have to return here. I'll probably be put under surveillance as well." Poppy answered.

"She's right." L muttered in reply.

"Will I be allowed to have my chance encounter?" I asked. _If Poppy's allowed out, it's only fair…_

"Yes. But on one condition."

"Which is?" I asked.

"A member of the task force will be close by to keep an eye on you."

"…Fine." I muttered.

L nodded. "Where do you have to go to get the murder weapon?" L asked as he turned to face Poppy.

"I have to go to Light's house. No one else can be home." Poppy answered.

"I understand. Please wait here." L made to leave.

"Are you just going to leave us tied up here?" I whined. "Don't walk away!"

L paused before he continued walking. "I will be back."

"You could at least untie us first!" I shouted.

L continued walking and I was left feeling ignored. It was a terrible feeling.

**A/N Well that's the end of chapter 8. I know it's a bit of a bad ending to a chapter, but if I had of continued then I never would have found a place to stop it. So, please forgive me. I already have six more chapters written up so to make up for the stupid ending, I will edit chapter nine and get it up within the next couple of days. Well, until next time!**

**-JazzieLouise**


	9. Mission Time

**A/N Hi everyone! I kept my promise. Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it and please review if you have the time (it means so much to me).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. If I did then all of my OC's, including Daria, would be involved. As stated previously, I do own Penny, Poppy and Daria.**

"I can't believe this." I muttered.

"What?" Poppy answered.

"You get to go to Light's house! I wish I could go to Light's house! I can't believe this! It's so unfair!" I called out. I would swing my arms around to exaggerate my point, but they're kind of strapped down to a cold metal table.

"Oh come on! I have to steal a murder weapon from a serial killer! If I get caught then I die. You get to meet a Pop Star with the added protection of the Task Force!"

"Yeah but still…" I muttered.

"Just think yourself lucky. You're in a much better position than I am. I thought you would be able to come with me, but it turns out that L wants to keep an eye on you."

"Yeah. What's the deal with that? Why do I have to stay here in the first place?" I muttered.

"Well it's only to be expected. You support Kira. You always have."

"Yeah, but I dropped that opinion for the sake of this mission!" I called out.

"Yes but you can never truly lose an opinion, not that fast anyway."

"Poppy is right." L said as he walked back in. "You could turn against me at any time."

"Yeah, but so could Poppy!" I uttered in my defence.

"Yes but the likelihood of that happening is very small." Daria answered.

"Not you as well Daria!" I muttered. _Even the talking cat is against me…_

L then walked behind Poppy and removed the restraints that kept her body bound to the table. She got off and rubbed her sore wrists. "Finally…"

L stood in front of me and stared at me.

"So… Are you going to release me, or are you just going to stand there and stare at me like some kind of creep?" I muttered as my anger slowly began to rise.

"Penny please try to maintain a level-head. Getting angry and being rude will not get

you anywhere."

"Well that's easy for you to say. You're not the one strapped down to a metal table!" I replied as my anger inched towards its peak.

"Even so… Try to remain calm." Daria responded.

"I'll let you down, but you will have to stay where I can see you." L answered.

"Fine." I muttered. "Please just let me down."

L nodded and untied my bonds. I jumped down and inspected the red rings around my wrist. I held my wrists out for L to see. "Look at the damage you caused!"

L glanced at my outstretched wrists for a second. "You'll live." He muttered.

I let out a small growl but I didn't say anything.

"Poppy come over here." L asked suddenly.

Poppy stepped forward shyly. "What is it?"

"Here." L reached into his pocket and pulled out a wireless head-phone. He held it out to Poppy. "Tuck this behind your ear and hide it beneath your hair."

Poppy nodded and clipped the head-phone on. "Now when you go to retrieve the murder weapon I can communicate with you. I will keep an eye on things via the cameras and microphones installed inside the house. Now both of you follow me."

Me and Poppy nodded simultaneously and followed behind L. L led us both out to the main investigation area. It was currently empty and the only light in the room was coming from a single computer screen.

"Wow. It's dark." I said as I looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"What time is it?" Poppy asked.

"It is around 3 o'clock in the morning. Everyone else went home a long time ago. We are the only ones here at the moment."

"What 3am?" Penny shouted. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Well… There are rooms here. You could always go to bed." L responded simply.

"I'm really not tired." Poppy said. "I've been sleeping for ages whilst being strapped to that stupid metal table."

"Well I'm tired." I muttered. "I'm going to sleep. What are you going to do Poppy?"

"I have no idea. I'm itching to draw something though." Poppy answered.

"You're always itching to draw something. Well good luck getting hold of some paper and a pencil." I yawned. "Night Poppy. Night L." With that I made my leave.

***~Poppy P.O.V~***

I sighed; the hunt for a pencil wasn't going too well.

"It's so weird." L muttered as he watched me hunt for a pencil.

"Hmm?" I answered.

"You two are genetically similar, but you really couldn't be any more opposite."

"Tell me about it." I muttered as I searched underneath the coffee table.

"You are both experiencing different side effects even though you were both drugged with exactly the same substance." L muttered.

"Yeah… As far as we're concerned stuff like that is completely normal…"

"Are you still looking for a pencil?" L asked and I nodded.

"Here." L held out a pad of plain paper and a pencil with a rubber on the end.

"Yay! Thank you!" I called as I took if off him and ran over to the desk.

L followed me and sat in front of his computer. "What are you going to draw?"

"Hmm…" I thought about it for a moment. I then turned to face him. "Can I draw you?"

His eyes widened and he just stared at me. "No." He said sternly.

"Aww come on!" I continued. "I've drawn you several times back in my world! It'd be great if could draw the original."

L just stared at me and shook his head slowly and deliberately. "No. Please refrain from drawing me Poppy."

"Oh come on. Tomorrow I'm going to be risking my life to get a murder weapon from a serial killer! I may not even come back. If you're worried that it'll leave here, it won't. You can keep it here. I just really want to draw the original."

"No."

"Please?" I begged. _I really do want to draw you L and I'm not going to give up without a fight._

"Fine. It must stay here though." L muttered as he turned to face his screen again.

"Yay thank you!" I called as I roughly began to sketch L. I glanced up at him occasionally as I tried to get his wild hair drawn right.

L met my gaze. "Do you have to keep looking at me like that every so often? It's off-putting and I have to focus on my work."

"Well it's an observational drawing. How am I supposed to draw you if I can't look at you?"

"Then please do not draw me." L replied.

I sighed. "…Fine." I picked up the drawing and screwed it up into a small ball. I then threw it into the nearest bin. "There. Happy now?"

L nodded. "Very much so."

I let out a long sigh. "Well I have nothing better to do so I'm going to bed. Night L, see you tomorrow."

I got ready for bed and after some searching I finally found the room that Penny was staying in. I climbed into the bed next to hers and quickly fell asleep. I thought it would take me ages to fall asleep so I was surprised at how fast I fell asleep. _I guess all the events that have occurred today have worn me out much more than I had thought they did…_

I was rudely woken up the next morning by a distorted voice that vibrated through the whole room.

I yelped and Penny screamed from the bed next to mine. We both fell out of our beds and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow…" I muttered as I rubbed my sore head.

"What'd you do that for?" Penny shouted out at the air in front of her.

"Please refrain from shouting at me, Pippa. I only woke you up because there is currently no one at the Yagami household. Paige needs to complete an errand for me."

"What time is it?" Penny asked; still half asleep.

"The time is 8:46am."

"It's a Saturday today, right?" Penny asked as she dusted herself down.

"Yes it is." The distorted voice responded.

"That family's nuts. Who'd want to go out that early on a Saturday?"

No one responded.

"Where is Light Yagami?" I asked, completely ignoring Penny as she began to get angry. She _really_ hates being ignored.

"He is currently on his way to the shops. Soichiro Yagami is on his way here, Sayu Yagami went to a friend's sleepover party and Mrs Soichiro is at the house next door. The doors have been left unlocked. Please attach the device I gave you yesterday and meet me in the main conference room."

I nodded. "Roger that. I'm coming."

"I'm coming too!" Penny muttered as she quickly got changed.

Once I was ready I made my way to the conference room. Penny took charge and strode out boldly in front of me.

"Good morning L." Penny said as I fell into step behind her.

"Hello Ryuuzaki." I said after Penny.

"Pippa I would prefer it if you called me Ryuuzaki."

"…Fine." Penny muttered.

"Right." I attached the device. "I guess I'm off."

L nodded and Penny pulled me into a huge hug. "Stay safe little sis!" She cried out as she squeezed the life from my body.

"I wish you would stop saying that. I'm only five minutes younger than you." I muttered.

"Yeah but you'll always be my little sister!"

I rolled my eyes. "Right I'm off."

"Wait!" Penny called out as she hugged me again.

"What is it?" I answered.

"You're going on a very dangerous mission! Your life is in serious danger here!"

"…I know." I responded.

"I just wanted to say that I love you little sister!" Penny answered as she smiled at me.

I smiled back. "I love you too, slightly older sis." I spun on my heel and broke free from her suffocating grip. "Wish me luck!" I called out as I waved.

"Good luck! You can do it!" Penny shouted out as she cupped her hands around her mouth to boost the volume of her voice.

"Good luck." L responded.

I nodded and made my way out into the crisp morning air. The clouds were slightly dark; threatening rain and the fog clung to my skin and obscured my view.

I took a few deep breaths and attempted to calm my nerves. I then began the short walk to the Yagami household.

When I finally arrived I looked up at the house and considered the huge task ahead. I was about to enter the house of a serial killer to retrieve a murder weapon. It may only be a black notebook, but it's still a murder weapon all the same.

I sucked in another long deep breath and pushed the door open slowly. I made my way upstairs and opened up the door to Light's room.

I carefully crept over to his desk and picked up one of the ballpoint pens that Light kept on his desk.

"What are you doing?" A voice came through the headphones and I jumped out of my skin.

"Just wait. She knows what she's doing." I could hear Penny defending me in the background.

I unscrewed the pen and pulled out the ink cartridge. I opened up the first draw of Light's desk to reveal the diary. I then searched under the draw until I found the small hole.

Once I located it I slowly threaded the pen into it which caused the plank of wood to lift up to reveal the Death Note. I slowly lifted the book up and held it tightly to my chest.

"What the…" I could hear L muttering in shock. "That is quite an intricate device there-."

"Fuck! Paige get out of there now, Light's coming!" Penny screamed at me.

I froze as I heard the door knob turning. I turned around slowly to see Light stood in the doorway.

Ryuk was floating in the air just behind him. "Looks like you got a bit of a problem Light."

Light ignored him. "Ah, you're Paige right, or should I say Poppy?"

I gulped. _Uh-Oh…_

**A/N Sorry about the cliff-hanger! Please forgive me! If I had of continued like I wanted to then there wouldn't have been another place to tie this chapter off. I'm so sorry. Please review and let me know what you think. Who knows? It may encourage me to get the next chapter up faster. *CoughHintCough***

**-JazzieLouise**


	10. Hospital time yet again

**A/N Hiya everyone! I was going to wait till the weekend to post the next chapter, but after getting so many reviews last chapter it encouraged me to get the next chapter up early! Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far, it means so much to me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I **_**really**_** do wish I owned it though. On a more positive note, I do own Penny, Poppy and Daria. **

Light took a step forward. "What are you doing here?"

I gulped again and my legs stuck firm to the ground and refused to move, no matter how hard I tried. Every single instinct in my body was screaming: _Run. Run away and never look back._

"What is your name? I intend to report you to the police for breaking and entering." Light opened up his wallet and pulled out a small slip of paper. He then pulled a pen out of his coat pocket.

"Umm… My name is Paige. I thought I already clarified that." I finally muttered.

"And your sister seems to think that you're called Poppy. What is your real name? I'm going to have to report this. You broke into our house, went through my personal belongings and you are attempting to steal from me."

"Umm…" I backed away and fell over into the desk.

Light advanced closer and grabbed a hold of my arm. I winced as he tightened his grip on me. _God, I'm in so much trouble right now..._ I thought weakly.

To anyone watching it would simply look like he was just trying to support me, but I knew better. The pain I felt was a _big_ indicator.

"Tell me your name." He repeated in an even tone. His voice seemed level and calm, but I could see the hatred and malice swirling around chaotically in the depths of his dark eyes.

I c-can't." I stuttered.

"Yes you can. All I need is your last name. Just tell me and I'll let you go." Light tightened his grip and I saw his teeth clench slightly.

"She's a stubborn one, ain't she Light?" I heard Ryuk say. "Oh yeah, you can see and hear me now. I'm Ryuk by the way."

I ignored the Shinigami as Light's fingernails actually dug into my skin.

_What am I going to do? If I tell him my name he'll kill me later. But if I don't tell him my name he won't let me go and things will get even more painful than they already are…_

I tightened my grip on the Death Note as I thought through the plan slowly forming in my head. _Here goes nothing._

I lifted up my knee sharply and struck the area between Light's legs hard.

"Ow. I felt that." Ryuk muttered.

Light doubled over and I used this to my advantage. He loosened his grip on my arm for a second and that gave me just enough time to break free.

I twisted free and threw my whole body at the glass window. It shattered under the force and I went straight through it. I threw myself over the balcony and as I fell through the air I watched as the ground, solid concrete, became clearer and clearer, closer and closer.

I closed my eyes as I hit the ground. As I landed my left arm twisted up and around in a way that it wasn't meant to. I felt the bones crack and I screamed in pure agony. The same thing also happened to my right leg and left ankle. I screamed constantly as the bones cracked and the burning sensation intensified.

I lay sprawled on the ground in a strange position as I continued to scream.

"Stay put Paige. We're coming out in an ambulance to retrieve you." L's voice sounded through the headphone.

My response was just screaming.

A few minutes later I heard sirens and I lifted up my head slightly to see an ambulance pull up and two women came rushing out with a stretcher. I was loaded onto it and rushed into the ambulance. I was met by Penny and L.

Penny tried to shout at me over the top of my screaming; it didn't work.

I felt cold hands on mine as L tried to free the Death Note from my grip. When he finally got it free he slipped the notebook straight into a black zip-up bag.

I then felt my skin being pierced by several needles before an oxygen mask was forced over my mouth.

"Ssh. It's okay we'll help take the pain away." One of the nurses soothed as she stroked my hair.

I was about to tell her to get off, but I felt myself slowly losing control. My eyes closed as I drifted off into emptiness. I was met by pitch blackness that surrounded me on all sides.

I reached out into the darkness and brought my hand back sharply. _It's so cold…_ I thought.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on top of them._ It's so cold… So black… Where am I?_

"Paige can you hear me? Wake up please!" A voice drifted through the blackness and got louder and louder as it came closer and closer. Soon the sound was vibrating through my entire being and I covered my ears in a futile attempt to block out the noise.

"Pippa please stop shouting. It won't do any good. Paige will wake up when she is ready to. No sooner and no later." Another voice drifted through the darkness and I clamped my hands down over my ears.

_It's so loud… I want it to stop… Please stop… _I thought desperately.

"Then wake up."

At the sound of this new voice I looked up.

Just in front of me sat Daria. One of her eyes was black and the other was red. Her fur was still a crystal white shade. Her tail waved around slowly like a metronome as she watched me patiently.

"Huh?" I responded.

"If you wake up you will feel better." Daria answered.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You are in a hospital."

"What?" I muttered. "How can I be in a hospital if I'm here?"

"You are in a hospital. You jumped through a window and broke your left arm and your right ankle. You also badly sprained your left leg. Your right arm is covered in scratches and cut from where you threw yourself at the glass window."

My body filled with pain and I let out a scream.

"If you wake up you will feel better. Right now you are stuck in this world that you built for yourself to protect yourself from the pain of reality."

My screams increased in volume as a burning sensation started up in my legs and arms. It was unbearable. _Please stop…_ I thought weakly.

"Then just wake up. Focus your concentration on the voices you can hear around you. They are voices from the real world. If you focus on something other than the pain it will wake you up."

I bit down hard into my lip and tried to do as she said.

I heard a familiar voice. "Nurse please help!"

My body began to snap back and forth by itself.

"Just wake up." Daria said again.

I screwed my eyes shut and then opened them again as the pain began to subside.

I was met by a bright light in front of me. _What just happened? _I thought to myself as I thought back on the pitch blackness.

"Oh thank God!" I heard someone say.

I moved my head to the side and winced as I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I saw Penny stood over me with her hands clasped tightly against her chest. Her eyes were filled with water and it was rolling down her cheeks. "You started having some kind of fit and the numbers on the screen started going down! I was so worried…" Penny sobbed.

"Ah my head…" I muttered as I lifted my arm up to rub my sore head. I winced as a searing pain shot all the way through my body and blocked out all of my other senses. All I could feel was the pain. It was intolerable.

I then felt a hand against my arm that gently held it down. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The voice sounded familiar, but it definitely wasn't Penny.

I looked up into the calm, cool, calculated eyes of the world's three greatest detectives.

I looked at him for a second before my eyes trailed down to his hand on my arm.

I pulled my arm slowly out from underneath his hand. The second he realised what I was trying to do, he lifted up his hand and went to sit down in one of the bedside chairs. Or maybe I should say that he went to crouch on it.

I let out a small sigh of relief. I looked down at my arms. The one that I had tried to move was covered in bandages. It was the arm that I had used to break my way through the window.

I looked at my left arm. It was in a thick plaster cast with a sling that went around my neck. "Wow… That does not look good." I muttered aloud.

"No it doesn't look good at all. When you landed you broke your wrist and fractured some of the bones in your forearm. You also broke your thumb."

"How are things looking for my legs?" I asked.

A nurse walked in at that point. "I'm afraid things are not looking good. You broke your right ankle. Normally we would give you crutches but you have also badly sprained your left leg."

"So… What's going to happen then?" I asked.

"You will need to be in a wheelchair until the sprain heals over enough so that you can use crutches."

"How long will that take?"

"Up to two weeks. You will need someone who can help you get around."

"I'll do it!" Penny volunteered as she put her hand into the air.

The nurse nodded. "Very well." She turned to me. "I'm afraid Paige you will need to stay in for the rest of the day and overnight as well so that we can monitor your progress. I will arrange for a wheelchair to be prepared for you around midday tomorrow. After that you should be free to go."

I nodded. "Thanks." I let out a long yawn. _Wow… Who knew that breaking bones could be so tiring…?_

"I suggest you get some rest." The nurse said as she left.

"Right. I need to go." L stood up and stuffed his hands deep into his pockets. He then pulled out a bright red lollipop and proceeded to unwrap it. He held it between his first finger and thumb and put it in his mouth. He then stared meaningfully at Penny.

Penny took a step back; getting slightly freaked out by the detective's constant staring.

L pulled the lollipop out of his mouth. "You are coming with me, Pippa."

"No. I'm staying with Paige." Penny said defiantly as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"No. You are coming back with me. I told you that I need to keep an eye on you at all times."

"But you're not going to be keeping an eye on Paige though." Penny muttered.

"I'm aware of that." L waved the lollipop in the air. "However Paige has injured both of her legs. She will not be able to move without the assistance of a wheelchair."

"But-" Penny started.

"Fine. I will keep an eye of Paige as well." L muttered as he shoved the lollipop back into his mouth.

"How?" Penny asked in response.

L rolled his eyes and began to walk off.

"See you guys later." I said as Penny followed him out.

"I'll be back tomorrow to get you out of here. That's a promise." Penny winked as she went out.

"Oh, before I forget." L spun around suddenly and thrust his spare hand into his trouser pocket. He pulled out another lollipop and proceeded to throw it at me. "That is your reward."

I couldn't catch the lollipop so I just stared at it as it sat there in my lap; taunting me.

"She risks her life for you, nearly gets killed, breaks several bones and all you give her as a reward is a measly lollipop?" Penny turned on L and positioned her hands firmly on her hips.

L just stared at her for a few seconds, with the lollipop stick still sticking out of his mouth, before he walked out.

"Hey, I'm talking to you -Shot!" Penny called after him as she chased him outside.

"That doesn't mean that I have to listen." I heard L mutter in his monotone voice just outside my room.

I smiled as I listened to the argument. Well, all it really was was Penny shouting at L and L simply ignoring her.

I listened to the one sided debate until they were out of hearing range.

A nurse then walked in at that point. "Miss. Adams?"

"Yeah?" I responded after I realised she was talking to me. _It's still going to take me some time to get used to my fake last name…_

"You have a visitor. Light Yagami is here to see you. Shall I send him in?"

I shook my head. "Please don't."

"Is there a specific reason as to why he can't, Miss. Paige-San?"

"I'm just tired. I really want to get some rest." _Well, it was half true…_

"Shall I tell him to return tomorrow?" The nurse persisted.

"Please don't." I answered.

"Very well. I understand." The nurse left and I breathed out a sigh of relief.

My eyes closed slowly as the exhaustion of today's events finally caught up to me.

**A/N Well, there's the end of chapter ten. I hope you enjoyed it and I also hope that you tell me what you thought of this chapter and this story in general, by leaving me a review. Reviewers get virtual cookies! *Holds out basket of virtual cookies* you know you want one. **

**L: Can I have one please? **

**Me: No. They are for the reviewers.**

**L: *Sulks* I want a cookie…**


	11. Unwanted visit

**A/N Hi everyone! I was going to wait till the weekend to post this chapter, but the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter encouraged me to get up earlier! Yay for motivation! **

**From here on out I'm going to respond to every review I get; starting now. By the way, everyone who reads/reviews this story is absolutely amazing! **

**Okay, here are the responses to the people who reviewed chapter ten.**

_**Red**_**: Thanks so much for reading this story! *Waves back***

**L: Thanks for sharing your cookie with me. I really needed some sugar. ;)**

_**Chellyisback:**_** Thanks so much for reading this story! Yeah, L can be a real jerk sometimes, but you have to love him. I know, I'm so evil to my characters…**

_**Vixen247: **_**Thank you so much for reading this story! Wow… Thank you so much! That really means a lot to me, I'm really glad that you enjoy reading this story. ;)**

_**Spark of the forgotten: **_**Thanks so much for reading this story! Thank you! Enjoy the cookie!**

_**XxGothGurlx: **_**Thanks so much for reading this story! I know, I'm really mean to L. Maybe I should be nicer to him… I've been thinking the same thing actually and that should happen in the up-coming chapters. It shall be interesting. ;)**

_**Kashagal and Natures Ruler: **_**Thanks so much for reading this story! Okay, here have the cookies. I wouldn't want you to explode, it would be upsetting. *Hands over lots of cookies.***

**Okay! Now that that's out of the way, on with the story!**

I was woken up some time later by someone softly shaking my shoulder. "Please wake up Miss. Adams."

My eyes slowly opened. "What is it?"

A nurse stood in front of me with a tray. "Your breakfast is ready Miss. Adams." On the tray sat a small bowl of cornflakes, a single slice of brown bread and a tall glass of orange juice. "Here," the nurse said as she lifted up a spoon of cornflakes. "I will help you eat."

When the nurse had finished I thanked her and she made to leave.

It was then that I caught sight of the lollipop that was still sat on my lap. "Could you please take the wrapping off of the lollipop for me?" I asked as I realised how badly I needed something sugary after eating a breakfast of soggy cornflakes and dry bread.

"Yeah sure." She came back over to me and pulled the wrapping off the lollipop before carefully placing it in my mouth.

"Thanks." I muttered around the lollipop stuck firmly in my mouth.

She nodded. "No problem."

The nurse turned away from me only to come face to face with Light Yagami who had positioned himself in the doorway.

"Oh hello." The nurse said politely.

"Would it be okay if I took Paige for a little walk?" He asked politely.

The nurse blushed slightly. "I'll have to get a wheelchair but that shouldn't be a problem."

Light beamed a huge smile at her. "Thanks."

"No." I said stubbornly. "I'm not going anywhere with you Light."

The nurse looked between the two of us; clearly puzzled. She was probably wondering why I was turning away such a good looking boy. _Well_ _he's only good looking on the outside. The inside is warped and twisted. _

"I'm her boyfriend." Light said with no hesitation. "I just want to speak to Paige in private for a few minutes." Light smiled again. "Please?"

"I suppose I could allow that." The nurse blushed again.

"No." I said firmly. "We're through Light. I don't want to see you again." _Two can play at that game, Light._

I turned to face the nurse. "I spilt up with him because he was cheating on me. I don't want anything to do with him anymore. You understand, don't you?"

The nurse's hands clenched into tight fists.

_Bingo. You've lost Light._

"No wait-" Light tried.

_Too late. _I thought. _All I have to do now is cement the lie. _"It was terrible. I was walking our dog through the park down the road and I saw Light making out with Tomoe on a bench. She was my best friend." I let two tears run down the side of my face. It wasn't hard to fake a few tears because the pain killer was wearing off and my arms and legs were really burning.

"I-I thought we h-had something special, Light. I-I guess I was wrong." I turned away. "Just go."

The nurse was now shaking with anger. Her knuckles were turning white. "I think it's time for you to go now, Mr. Yagami-San."

"You don't understand-" Light said in his defense as he waved his hands in front of his face.

"I'm not supposed to let my personal feelings interfere with my work. You'd better go before I do something that we will both regret." The nurse dismissed Light with a wave of her hand and came over to me and rested her hand on my arm. "It's alright. Please don't cry."

I glanced at Light over the nurse's shoulder. His eyes were full of malice and hate; the chaotic emotions swirled around violently in his, supposedly, innocent eyes.

It wasn't hard to read his eyes. They said: _'You will pay.'_ Light then spun on his heels and went storming off.

"Thanks for that." I said to the nurse as soon as I was sure that Light was out of earshot.

"It's no problem. If he ever bugs you again just let me know, okay?"

"Cheers." I responded with a smile.

"Is there anything else that you want me to get for you?"

I nodded. "My hands and legs are burning. Do you think I could get some pain killer?"

"Yeah, sure. Give me a minute." The nurse left the room and came back in again a minute later with a box of strong paracetomal and a glass of water. "Here I'll just take the lollipop out." The nurse carefully removed the lollipop from my mouth and with her help; I was able to swallow the paracetomal. After I was done she placed the lollipop back into my mouth.

"Thanks." I mumbled around the lollipop stick.

"No problem. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Could you please tell me the time?"

"Um…" The nurse glanced at the small silver wrist watch on her right wrist. "It's just gone one o'clock."

"Already?" I asked in disbelief. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A long time actually." The nurse shifted her position on the bed. "The man from yesterday, I think he was called Ryuga, came to see you earlier. I told him to come back later as you were completely out."

"He already came? Was a girl with him?" I asked.

"No. He came alone." The nurse replied.

"Did he say when he'll be back?" I asked._ I don't think I can take much more hospital food… _I added on the end silently.

"No, but he did leave this." The nurse reached into a pocket and pulled out a blue lollipop. "He wanted me to give you this when you woke up."

I lifted up my cut hand and carefully took the finished lollipop from my mouth. "Could you please unwrap it and pass it to me?" I asked. _I would un-wrap it myself but I can only use one hand for now…_

The nurse nodded. "Certainly." She un-wrapped it and passed it to my left hand.

I placed it in my mouth carefully as to avoid opening the cuts. "All I need now is something to do…" I muttered.

"Oh, Ryuga also left you this." The nurse picked up a book off of the bedside table. It was a book titled: 'The Canon of Sherlock Holmes."

"Oh okay then. I guess that solves my boredom problem." I said as I attempted to take the book from the nurse.

"The Sherlock Holmes books are amazing. It was very thoughtful of Ryuga to lend it to you." The nurse then opened the book to the first page and placed it in my lap.

"It sure was. Thanks for your help." My eyes fell down to land on the page and the nurse made to leave.

"I'll see you later."

I nodded. "Thanks again." I said as I began to read.

I was on page forty-nine when I heard a voice calling to me from the doorway. "Miss. Paige-San Ryuga-San is here. Shall I send him in?"

I reluctantly tore my eyes from the brilliant book in my lap. "Please do."

L was stood inside the doorway a minute later. "Hello."

"Hey Ryuga, come in." I responded.

"How're you feeling?" L asked as he crouched down in the chair next to my bed. He stared at the dirty red converse shoes on his feet for a second before he kicked them off. They hit the floor with a rejected thud.

I glanced at the shoes for a second, before moving the lollipop to the other side of my mouth so that I could talk. "I feel better thanks. I've just taken some strong paracetomal so I'm not in pain."

L nodded. "That's good to hear."

"Oh and thanks for the lollipop and book. I was really in need of something sugary after the breakfast they served. I was then subjected to immense boredom so the book really helped."

L wiggled his toes into a comfier position. "I detest hospital food."

"Same here." I responded.

"I'm glad you like the book. The Sherlock Holmes series is one of my favourite series. I have the whole set in five different languages." L answered.

My eyes widened. "Really? How many languages are you fluent in Ryuga?"

L looked up. "Twenty seven as well as a few languages that aren't used anymore."

My eyes widened so far I thought they were going to pop out of their sockets. "And I felt good about having a C in French."

"I have always had a great interest in different cultures so it only seemed natural for me to learn as many different languages as I could."

"You would make an excellent language teacher, Ryuga. I wish you could teach me Japanese…" I muttered my thoughts aloud.

"I shall teach you then." L responded.

"Really?" I asked.

"Why not? I found Japanese quite easy to learn. I should be able to teach you."

"Awesome!" I would have punched the air but that probably would have ripped my cuts on my arm wide open…

L nodded. "I'll teach Pippa as well."

"She'd love that. Speaking of Pippa, where is she?" I asked as I looked around.

"Asleep." L responded simply.

"Still? What time is it?"

L cocked his head to the side for a second. "It is three minutes past two." He answered as he righted his head again.

"Wow… That sure was accurate." I responded. _How did he do that?_

L shrugged. "Accuracy is very important to me."

I nodded. "Fair enough. So how come Pippa's still asleep?"

"Well… She was really worried about you last night and it caused her to be unable to sleep. She fell asleep in the late hours of this morning."

"So that's why you came alone…" I trailed off. _Penny lost sleep because she was worried about me?_

L nodded. "I thought about waking her before I came, but I didn't think that was a good idea…"

"You were wise not to wake her. She hates being disturbed when she's sleeping."

"Yes. I don't think she's a morning person. I also toyed with the idea of waiting for her to wake up before I came to get you, but I figured you would want to get out of here as soon as you could."

I nodded. "You got that right. I hate hospitals…"

L stood up and walked over to the door; completely abandoning the shoes. "I'll go and get a nurse to prepare a wheelchair."

"Cheers." I responded.

L nodded before he left.

He returned a minute later with a doctor who was carrying a bag and a clipboard.

L then began to speak quickly in Japanese. The doctor replied back in equally quick Japanese and my head went back and forth as I attempted to follow the fast exchange.

The doctor then nodded and passed the small bag to L before he hurried from the room.

L opened up the bag and glanced inside.

I stared at L.

He noticed and looked at me as if to say 'what?'

"I can't understand Japanese." I responded. "What was that all about?"

"Oh right." L closed the bag and held it up with two fingers. "In this bag is a variety of painkillers, several rolls of bandages, a box of plasters and instructions." He slung the bag over his shoulder and shuffled across the ground to his shoes.

He bent down and picked them up. "You are allowed to leave here, but you will have to report back here every other day for a check-up. The doctor has left to collect a wheelchair and a female nurse to assist you in getting in."

I pulled at the light blue hospital gown. "Am I going to have to leave in this?"

L shook his head. "No you won't. I have already dealt with that. The female nurse will also bring your clothes and help you get changed."

"You really are thorough when it comes to planning things through." I commented.

L simply shrugged. "It's necessary."

"Fair enough." I replied. "Are you not going to put the shoes on?"

L shook his head. "I despise shoes." He took the bag off of his shoulder and shoved his shoes inside. "There; out of sight out of mind."

I simply blinked. "Why do you hate shoes so much?"

"They block the pores in your feet and stop them from breathing. I can never think straight when I'm wearing shoes…"

"Don't clothes do the same?" I replied.

"Yes, but I can't go around without any clothes on." L stated simply as he rested his thumb on his lower lip.

I blushed slightly at my own stupidity. "Well that's true…"

"Quite so." L responded and an awkward silence fell upon us.

My eyes fell down and I cursed myself repeatedly for my immense stupidity.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Wow… How many times have I said that already? I only own Penny, Poppy and Daria. **

**A/N Once again, thanks for the reviews everyone! I will continue to respond to any future reviews either at the top of the next chapter or by sending you a Private Message. So please, keep the reviews coming. They make me smile and they never fail to make my day. ;)**

**-JazzieLouise**


	12. Shopping with L

**A/N Hi everyone! Welcome to chapter 12! I was going to wait a bit longer before updating, but after getting eight reviews last chapter I have decided to post it early. Yay for motivation!**

**Response to reviews:**

_**XxGothGurlsxX**__**: **_**Umm… I'm not actually sure. I think it might be a new thing…**

_**Stuck with ps3**__**: **_**Thanks!**

_**Kashagal and Natures Ruler**__**: **_**I'm very glad that you're happy. ;)**

_**DeadByMidnight**__**: **_**Hey, Alice! Yes, I do too… Here have a lollipop from me instead. *Gives lollipop.***

_**Red**__**: **_**Thanks so much! Yay! Cake! Thanks! *Noms on cake.* Yummy! **

**L: Red, thank you for the cake. JazzieLouise here doesn't give me enough. **

_**Guest:**___**Thank you! Here's an update!**

_**Guest**__**: **_**Thank you! Please enjoy this chapter, if you read it.**

"Thanks." L muttered.

I looked up. "Huh?" _What could he be thanking me for?_ I wondered to myself.

L's head was dropped forward and his hair covered the top half of his face so I had absolutely no idea what was swirling around in that smart head of his.

I continued to stare at his wild raven colour hair until I couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Ryuga?" I asked tentatively.

L shuffled his toes and pulled one on top of the other. He seemed very nervous. I continued to stare at him. Finally, he looked up. His jet black eyes met mine and his face softened ever so slightly. It wasn't by much, but I managed to spot it. L's hands buried themselves further into his pocket and he shifted his position again.

I continued to watch him patiently. _What is this about? _I thought to myself.

"I wanted to thank you properly for the bravery that you showed when you were dealing with a very dangerous situation."

"Oh that, its fine don't worry about it." I gave him a reassuring smile.

L didn't look convinced. "No. You were in danger-"

I interrupted him. "Ryuga seriously, it's fine. Kira needs to be stopped. If that's what was required then its fine. I really don't mind."

L stared at me. His face was blank and devoid of any emotion. "I would prefer it if you didn't interrupt me, Paige-San."

"Right. Sorry." I muttered as I soon found myself fascinated by the bed sheets. _How could I forget about L's no interruption policy?_

A nurse walked in at that point with a wheelchair that had a bag of clothes rested in the seat. "Hello, Miss Paige-San. I have your clothes here. Let's get you changed and ready to go, okay?"

I nodded and sat up.

The nurse turned to face L. "Are you taking Paige-San home?"

L simply nodded.

"What is your relation to Paige-San?"

"Oh, we're next door neighbors. We've been friends for years." L said with a small smile on his face.

_Aww… _I thought. _He should smile more often. Wait. What am I thinking?_

"I see." The nurse turned to me. "And why aren't your parents taking you home?"

Now it was my turn to lie. "Well… They had to attend an important business meeting. They work at Yotsuba. They said that they could pick me up afterwards but that won't be for a few hours yet, so Ryuga agreed to take me home."

"I see." The nurse gestured to the clothes and the wheelchair. "Let's get you in and find somewhere to get you changed."

I nodded.

With that the nurse came over to help me out of the lumpy hospital bed. With her support, I was able to sit in the wheelchair.

I waved at L as the nurse pushed the wheelchair towards the door. "See you in a minute Ryuga!"

L nodded. "Shall I head over to the front desk?"

"That would be great." The nurse replied with a smile. "I'll take Paige there after she is changed."

L followed behind the wheelchair until we had to go our separate ways.

Sometime later, I was finally changed. I was wearing my black track suit bottoms and my short sleeved red T-shirt. I was helped back into the wheelchair before I was wheeled to the front desk.

I waved, carefully, at L as we drew near.

L returned the wave and walked up. He moved round to the back of the wheelchair. "Thanks for your help. I can take it from here."

The nurse nodded. "You're welcome." With that the nurse briskly walked off. _Probably to go and deal with another patient…_

L wheeled the wheelchair outside and I looked up at the sky. The air smelt fresh and damp and the humidity clung to my skin. I didn't mind though, unlike Penny, I actually prefer the rain to the sun.

"It's going to rain." I said.

L looked up into the sky as well. "It looks like it may. I'll call Watari."

"I don't mind the rain." I answered.

L paused as he held the phone up with two fingers. "You wouldn't mind if it rained while we were on our way back to the hotel?"

I shook my head. "I like the rain. It would be nice to be able to get some fresh air."

L nodded. "Very well. We shall go back to the hotel on foot." L snapped the phone shut and shoved it in his pocket. He then tilted the wheelchair back and carefully pushed it down the steps.

Just as we got out of the shelter of the hospital the sky opened up and poured rain on top of us. I then remembered that L still wasn't wearing any shoes. I turned my head carefully and glanced at L's, bare, soaking wet feet.

"What are you staring at Poppy?"

"Your feet."

"Pardon?" L responded. I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"Don't you want to put your shoes on?" I answered.

"I hate shoes. I thought I already made that clear."

"You made that fact pretty clear when I watched Death Note. It's just that we're outside in the rain and you have no shoes on."

"My feet will be fine. I've done this several times before."

"Oh." I responded simply as I stared at the pavement in front of me.

"That was some very good lying. Poppy." L said a minute later.

"Huh?" I replied.

"With Light-Kun."

"Oh that. You saw it."

"I did. Your sister insisted that I kept an eye on you so I tapped into the hospitals surveillance system."

I nodded. "I thought you might do that."

"Was that lie based off of a true story?" L asked in his flat emotionless voice.

I shook my head. "To be completely honest, I've never actually had a boyfriend."

"Well that's certainly odd." L paused and the wheelchair came to a halt.

I tilted my head back and looked up at him. "What?"

L looked down at me and rested his thumb on his bottom lip. "Your sister told me that you met a boy, at the new college that you've both been attending, who you're now going out with."

"What the hell?" I muttered. "And you believed her?"

L simply blinked.

I shook my head. "Do I really look like the kind of girl who would get into a relationship that quickly?" L stayed silent and I sighed. "Broken bones or not, I'm going to kill her when we get back…" I sighed again. "That must be how you really see me, if you believed her that easily. When did she say this?"

"Yesterday." L replied.

I shook my head again and sighed. "I've been single all my life, unless you count Kyle, but I was only seven at the time and it only lasted two days… Scratch that, it doesn't even count." I sighed again. "Why would she do that? I guess I know the answer though…"

"What's the reason?" L asked.

I shook my head. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"I'm really sorry Poppy."

"Huh?" I tilted my head back. L's eyes were covered in the shadow created by his hair so I had no hopes of reading his expression.

"I'm sorry for automatically believing Penny just because she's your sister. I thought she was a trustworthy source of information."

"Trustworthy?" I scoffed. "Trust her as far as you can throw her."

"I judged you based on false information. I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you." L responded.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. I'll get her back somehow…"

"No. I feel bad. I'll make it up to you." L responded.

"It's fine. Tell you what though, if you want to make it up to me."

"Yes?" L answered.

"Don't trust Penny. If you want to find something out about me, come and ask me yourself. I don't bite."

"I will keep that in mind." L responded. "While we are around other people, I will refer to you as Paige. But when it is just you and me, like it is now, can I call you Poppy or should I continue referring to you as Paige?"

I shrugged. "If there is no one at all, then I really don't mind."

"I shall refer to you as Poppy then. I prefer that name to Paige."

"Really? Why?" I asked; curious as to why he preferred my real name.

"Well… I just prefer the name Poppy. It's a rare name and unique name. When I used to live in England, I came across several girls called Paige. It's a common name."

"Let me guess, you never met anyone called Poppy?"

L nodded. "You got it."

"I see."

"You know all of the names that I go by right? Which one do you prefer?" L asked suddenly.

"Interesting question…" I muttered as I thought about it. "Hmm… Out of your aliases, I have to say Ryuuzaki."

"Really? Why's that then?"

I shrugged. "I just do, I guess."

"I see."

"But the name I like most is your real name."

"Hmm? Why?"

I looked around just to be sure the coast was clear. "I like the double L. L Lawliet. And I like how it's pronounced. Low-Light. It just sounds cool."

"Interesting. I prefer your real name and you prefer mine."

"That _is _interesting," was my response.

An awkward silence fell upon us as the rain continued to soak us.

"I'm soaking wet." L muttered.

"Me too." I answered. It was then that I felt the strong need to sneeze. "I'm going to-" I was cut off as I was overtaken by the urge to sneeze. I sneezed four times; one straight after the other.

"Bless you." L said after I had finally finished.

"Cheers."

"We'll be back at the hotel soon. It was a bad idea to go back in the rain; you've only just got out of the hospital."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I dismissed his worry by waving my good hand in the air.

"At least let me get you an umbrella."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." _Please let it drop, L._ I thought.

"I insist."

I sighed as L turned the wheelchair around sharply and pushed it into a store. He pushed me over to the wall of the store that was devoted to umbrellas and coats. "Choose an umbrella."

I sighed. "An umbrella is an umbrella. I really don't mind."

"Then you shall have this one." L rested his thumb on his bottom lip as he reached up. He straightened out his back slightly as he wrapped his long fingers around it. He lifted it off the hook and returned to his normal crouched state.

I looked at the price tag. It read ¥2,300. "Wow. That sounds expensive. What's that equivalent to in British pounds?"

"Approximately £18.50. Give or take by a couple of pence."

"That _is _expensive…"

L shrugged. "Money isn't an issue."

"Yeah but still…" I muttered.

"I think you need a coat, Paige-San."

"I don't think I do, Ryuga-San."

L glanced at me. "You have Goosebumps on your arms."

"So? It doesn't mean that I'm cold." I responded.

L rested the back of his hand against my forearm. I froze at his touch and L immediately drew back. "You're freezing."

"So are you." I replied.

"You need a coat." L replied.

"If I need a coat then you need a thermal coat."

L rolled his eyes. "Please just pick a coat."

I looked around. "Hmm… I want that one." I pointed to one of those coats that can be folded away into a little bag. The price was ¥435. _It seems relatively cheap…_

L raised an eyebrow and reached his hand out in the opposite direction to the coat I was pointing at.

He pulled it off the rack and my eyes widened in shock. "You can't be serious." I muttered.

L glanced at the coat and then at me. He then nodded. "I think it will look nice on you."

I have to admit, the coat he was holding out did look very nice. It was a black leather jacket with lots of pockets, jewels and studs. It had a hood that was lined with faux fur on the inside and it looked really amazing.

"By the look on your face I can tell that you like it." A small smile crept onto L's face.

"That looks really expensive." I wiped my awe-struck smile straight from my face and eyed the coat but I couldn't see the price tag because it was the wrong way round.

"It's ¥22,430." L said as he bent around to see the back of the coat."

My eyes widened again. "What's that in British Pounds?"

L looked away. "I don't think I should tell you."

"Tell me." I said sternly.

"About £180."

My eyes widened even further, if that's even possible. "There is no way I can accept something that expensive. You're already insisting on paying £18.50 for an umbrella for God's sake."

I tried reaching for the coat that had its own pouch, but I couldn't reach. "Ryuga please push me forward."

L didn't answer.

"There is no way that I'm letting you waste that kind of money on me when this coat over here would be perfectly suitable. I just can't reach it…"

L stepped in front of my line of sight with the coat. "It's not a waste of money. It's simply a reward for your hard work. Your sister did mention that a lollipop was a very small reward."

I clenched my good hand into a tight fist.

L looked around for a second before his gaze was back on me. "A lot of the money that I have will never be spent and will go to waste. This is a good way of putting it to use."

"What? On a coat that would cost me four weeks wages?" I replied quickly. Back in my world, because of college ties, I was only able to work Saturdays and Sundays.

L shrugged. "Well… You could look at it like that."

I nodded. "That is how I look at it." I looked down. "It's not part of my nature to accept expensive gifts. I believe that it's the thought that counts…"

"Well it's not part of my nature to give up." L replied equally sternly.

"…I know." I replied.

"I believe that it's the thought that counts as well. I could take you to a coat shop where the cheapest coats are twice the price of this one. So it is the thought that counts." L held the coat up. "Now please tell me what size you are in clothes."

"Twelve…" I muttered quietly; finally giving in. _What hope could I have in an argument with the world's three greatest Detectives?_

L checked the tag. "That's convenient. I have the right size here. I shall be back shortly."

I watched L as he took the coat and the umbrella over to the counter. I watched as the young girl read from the till and L pulled out a small, battered black wallet from his jeans pocket.

He handed over several notes and the girl quickly counted them up. "Here's your change and receipt." The young cashier answered when she was done.

L took the receipt. "Keep the change."

The girl looked at the coins and notes in her hand. "T-Thank you very much."

L nodded and made his way back to me.

"Well that was nice of you." I said as he returned.

L shrugged. "I don't like having loose change rattling around in my pockets. It distracts my train of thought."

"Fair enough." I answered.

"Come on let's get this coat on."

"Well you can try, but it won't work very well with a broken arm."

"Then I'll do this." L took the coat off of its hanger and he draped it over my shoulders.

"Thanks." I answered sincerely.

No problem." L answered.

"I still think you need a coat, Ryuga."

"I'm fine. I'm used to weather like this. We'll be there soon." L pushed the wheelchair to the door and put the umbrella up before handing it to my good hand.

"Cheers." I said as I took it off of him. "So you're not superstitious then?"

L shook his head. "Too much time is wasted on worrying about those petty superstitions."

"I suppose that's true."

**A/N Sorry about the super long chapter, but I couldn't find another place to cut it off. I fail, please forgive me. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming! I love reviews! They make me smile and my parents look at me like I'm just a **_**little **_**bit insane. Reviews motivate me to work faster! *HintCoughHint* **

**Oh and reviewers get a cuddly toy of their favourite characters! *Holds out basket of Death Note plushies* you know you want one.**

**L: You can't give away soft cuddly versions of me!**

**Me: Yes I can and I will. **

**-JazzieLouise**


	13. Cafe visit: Daria enters

**A/N Hi! I'm back with the next chapter!**

**Responses to reviews:**

**Red: **_***Gives L plushie* There you go! L's not happy about it, but he'll have to deal with it. Thanks! Ice cream! Yay! How did you know that that was my favourite food?**_

**Guest (Kanri): **_**Okay, thanks for reading. **_

**XxGothGurlxX: **_**Thanks! Yeah, I know. She really isn't trustworthy. Yeah sure. *Hands over L plushie***_

**Chellyisback: **_**You really think so? Thanks!**_

**Vixen247: **_**It's nice to know that you enjoy it. Thanks for your continued support. Yes you can have a Ryuk plushie. *Hands it over.***_

**Kashagal and Natures Ruler: **_***Hands over L plushie* I have lots of them so it's fine. Thanks again for your support!**_

**I Am The Real L: **_**Thank you! Ah! Please don't hurt me! *Hands over L and Near plushies* **_

**L: **_**Hey, how can you be L when I'm L? What's going on here?**_

**Me: **_**I have no idea. **_

* * *

><p>As soon as we got outside, the rain immediately attempted to drill holes through my new umbrella. It was an absolutely stunning umbrella. It was pitch black and it had a scarlet ribbon that threaded in and out of the black fabric near the edge. There was one single scarlet bow on top of the ribbon on the right side.<p>

"The red ribbon matches the red in your hair, Poppy."

"Does it?" I ask as I hold the umbrella up so that it covers L as well as me.

"Yes it does. You don't have to worry about me; I'm fine. Your legs are getting soaking wet, Poppy."

"They'll live." I answered in reply.

L sighed. "Your arm will get tired holding it at such a height."

"We're close to the hotel right? I'm sure I'll survive."

"…Thanks." L muttered quietly.

"No problem." I turned my head sideways as we walked past a very friendly and warm-looking café. Thoughts of freshly baked cakes and biscuits entered my mind and I tried desperately to get rid of them. It didn't work very well…

L stopped. "Are you hungry, Poppy?"

"Hospital food really isn't filling… Why do you ask? Are you hungry Ryuga?" I lifted the umbrella a little bit higher so that I could see him.

L met my gaze. "I haven't had any cake for a while now and I really need some caffeine…"

I sighed. "I guess I should've known that that would be your answer."

L just stared at me as he raised his thumb to his bottom lip. He then turned the wheelchair around and pushed it into the café.

"Right. What do you want?" L asked levelly.

I brought a finger to my lips as I considered my options. "Shortbread please."

"What drink do you want?"

"Umm… Hot chocolate please."

L nodded and turned to the cashier. He then switched tongue and began speaking fluently in Japanese. He then turned back to me. "They don't have any shortbread left. What do you want instead?"

"What are you having?" I asked.

"Lots," L replied simply.

"…Right. Pick your favourite and I'll have that please."

"Hmm…" L thought about that briefly before he turned back to the cashier.

After he had paid, L turned back round to face me. "So… No arguing this time?"

I shook my head. "I learnt from last time. It's pretty much impossible to win an argument against you."

L nodded. "I see. Why did you choose to have my favourite cake?"

I smiled. "Because you have a good taste in cakes."

"I do eat rather a lot of it," L admitted.

I nodded my head. "That's exactly why I let you choose. It's got to be good for it to be your favourite."

L nodded and began to push the wheelchair over to a table. "Is here okay?" L had chosen a nice table right next to a window. There was plenty of space so it'd be easy to maneuver the wheelchair.

I nodded.

L then moved the chairs from my side of the table and slotted the wheelchair carefully into the vacated space. He then went back to get the tray of food and drinks.

My eyes widened at his wide selection of cakes. "Have you got every cake they sell here?"

L looked at me, to the cakes and back to me again before he nodded.

"Wow. You must not have had any cake for a while then."

L nodded and slid the hot chocolate across the table with a slice of strawberry shortcake.

"Thanks. See I knew I could trust you to pick a good piece of cake."

A minute later a small group of college students walked past our table with a tray of food. They kept glancing between me and L and they were talking loudly in hurried Japanese. One of the girls looked at me, nodded and burst out laughing.

The whole conversation drifted straight over my head but L, however, had followed the exchange with rapidly increasing attentiveness.

L then spoke in Japanese back at them.

They looked extremely startled by whatever L had said to them and soon hurried off to their table, as far away from us as possible.

I cocked my head to the side. "What the hell was that all about?"

L turned his face away from me.

I raised an eyebrow at this and waited patiently for a response. When I got none I tried a different tactic. "Care to translate?" I asked.

L cleared his throat. "Well… Those college students have apparently seen you around in college."

"Right?" I answered.

L drew in a sharp intake of breath. "They said that we make a good couple."

I tilted my head further to the side and my confusion only increased. "Right… And what did you say?"

L stirred his coffee. "I simply told them that I understood every word that they had said. It freaked them out a little because I think they thought that I didn't speak Japanese."

"Okay… Well that's strange…" I righted my head again and stirred a sachet of sugar into my hot chocolate.

"Yes it is. There is quite a big age gap between us." L dropped his head. "When is your birthday?"

"Well… It's actually really strange."

"Hmm?" L asked.

"Well Pippa is five minutes older than me. She was born at 11:58 on the 30th of October. I was born five minutes later. My birthday falls on the same day as yours. I was born at 00:03 on the 31st of October."

L's eyes widened slightly as he looked back up at me. "That is peculiar. How do you know when my birthday is?"

I smiled. "I do my research."

L raised an eyebrow. "So there is a five year age gap between us." L turned his head to one side and bit into his thumb. "Those college students are ridiculous. The age gap is too big…"

"Well… I don't think five years is too big an age gap."

L glanced at me from underneath his randomly spiky hair.

"The age gap between my parents is ten years. They've been together for ages. No one thinks that that is ridiculous."

L raised an eyebrow. "You think so?"

I nodded. "I know so."

"Interesting…" L muttered as he chewed on his thumb.

I cocked my head to the side and stared at L. _What on Earth is going on in your head, L?_ I asked myself.

"Paige."

"Yes?"

L met my gaze. "Since you seem to know a lot about me I think it's only fair if I get to find out more about you."

I nodded. "That seems fair. After all, I did say that if you wanted to learn more about me, all you had to do was ask. So ask away."

"What's your favourite food?"

"Shortbread and watermelon." I replied with no hesitation.

"Right. Favourite colour?"

"Black." I answered.

"Technically, black isn't a colour. It's an absence of colour."

I sighed. "Fine then, red and blue."

"Right. Umm… Favourite novel?"

"The Last Vampire."

"Okay. Favourite animal?"

"White Siberian tiger."

"Why?"

"They're just absolutely stunning creatures. They're just undeniably fascinating creatures. They're rare and amazing."

"Stimulating. First kiss?"

"Whoa, personal questions?" I asked.

L shrugged. "Are you going to answer or not?"

"You'd get interesting responses if you did this to Pippa."

"Fine I will. Now stop avoiding my question."

"…Fine. There's no getting past you is there?" I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. "I'm yet to have my first kiss, okay? Happy now?"

L nodded. "Very much so."

"Anything else you'd like to ask?"

"Hmm… Tell me something that you've done that not many people know about."

"Hmm… That's a tough one." I had to think about that for a second. "Oh I know! You have to promise not to tell Pippa though!"

"I promise." L responded.

"Pinky promise." I held my little finger out.

L sighed and wrapped his small finger around mine. "I promise."

"Right I shall tell you. Where we were little Pippa had this really cute gerbil. I was really jealous."

"Why were you jealous?"

"Because I wasn't allowed a pet."

"Why?" L asked curiously.

"Because I had already killed a mouse by petting it too hard…"

"Murderer."

"Hey!" I responded.

"Deny it all you want." L smiled slightly at the angry glare I was sending him. "Continue with your story."

"Well… When Pippa went out I took her gerbil outside. I was stroking it when it decided to bite my finger. I got annoyed and flicked its head. It then ran out onto the road and got hit by a car. A cat then came along and ran off with the remains."

"Serial killer." L smiled slightly as I sent him a death glare.

"It shouldn't have bit me." I responded in my defense as I folded my arms across my chest.

"What did you say to Pippa?"

"I told her that it had died peacefully in its sleep and that I had already held its funeral. I told her that I had buried it in the backyard."

"Liar."

"There's no evidence left, you can't prove that. Therefore I am safe."

"True, but I know what you're really like now."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Any more questions?"

"That's all for now. I'll let you know if I think of anything else."

Silence fell upon us as my thoughts began to wonder. _I wonder what's going to happen now… I can't use the Anime and Manga series as references anymore because me and Penny are kind of messing up the plot line…_ I drummed my fingers on the table to a steady beat. _What's going to happen next?_

"What are you thinking so hard about?" L asked as he watched my fingers. "That's a unique beat that you're tapping out. What is it?"

"Oh." I watched my fingers for a second and listened to the song playing around in my head. I let out a laugh. "I'm actually tapping out the first Death Note opening."

L raised an eyebrow. "You mean that Anime that's based on this world?"

I nodded. "That's the one."

"Interesting." L muttered as he raised his thumb to his bottom lip and continued to watch the fingers of my good had dance across the table. "Are you going to tell me what you're thinking about?"

"Well… It's a bit strange."

"A lot of things are." L responded.

I looked up at this. "That's true. I was just wondering what was going to happen now…"

"You've seen the Death Note Anime and read the Manga, right? Shouldn't you already know?"

I nodded. "That's what I thought but me and Pippa are kind of messing up the plot line."

"So you have no idea what will happen next?"

I shook my head. "To be honest though, that's a good thing."

L raised an eyebrow.

"Well… If we're changing the plot line it means that we still have a chance. If the plot hadn't of changed then it would be a bad thing."

"I see." L answered as he bit into a piece of chocolate cake."

I heard a scream and I turned around to see several people freaking out as a small white cat walked in.

The cat walked over to our table and sat down next to the wheelchair. "Daria…"

Daria glanced at me and then at the café door.

I looked at L and he looked back at me. "I think it's about time that we left." L stood up and made his way over to me.

"I agree."

Daria glanced at me and L again before she casually walked out of the café door.

"That is one bold cat." L muttered as he began to push the wheelchair.

As we got close to the door the cashier came over to me and started speaking angrily in Japanese at me. I blinked and stared at him.

L took over and began to speak in hurried Japanese.

I watched the conversation as it went back and forth, though it looked a bit like an argument. I understood the odd word here and there but the rest of it just went straight over my head.

L remained very calm with his speech while the cashier got very angry.

After some time, the cashier bowed and said sorry and L nodded and said thank you.

When we finally got outside I put my umbrella up and held it up above both of our heads. I then looked meaningfully at L.

L looked at me for a second before he explained. "The cashier was angry at you for letting a cat into the café."

"How did I let Daria in? She just walked in on her own."

Daria looked around before she jumped into my lap. "I know. Some humans are so annoying." She muttered as she licked her paws.

"I explained that to the cashier but he refused to listen. That's how the argument started."

"And L never loses an argument." I answered with a smile.

L continued like I had never spoken. "He then saw that he was in the wrong and he apologised."

"I am sorry. It is my fault. I should not have walked in like that. Sometimes I really forget about how I am disguised as a cat… I did try tapping on the window beside you but you did not hear me."

"Oh sorry about that." I responded. "I must not have seen you. What did you want us for anyway?"

"You and your sister are changing the plot line of Death Note quite dramatically."

"I know. We were just discussing that."

"As a result, I am confident that neither you nor Penny has any idea what will happen next."

"You got that right."

"Soon, the second Kira will show themselves to the first Kira. This meeting needs to be stopped at all costs."

"Understood. Are you able to tell me who the second Kira is?" L asked as he looked from Daria to me and back again.

Daria glanced at me and nodded.

"The second Kira is an upcoming model called Misa Amane." I answered.

"Misa Amane. That rings a bell from somewhere… Her parents were murdered on May the 19th and the murderer was then killed by Kira on February the 2nd, if I recall correctly."

"You have recalled that correctly. You have an excellent memory. I had heard rumors and stories about your intelligence and I am beginning to see the truth in them." Daria said as she looked up into the Detective's eyes.

L didn't notice though. His mind was already whirling at an incredible rate.

His dark empty eyes filled with knowledge and determination as he thought through several things at once.

"Wow..." Was my simple response.

* * *

><p><strong>AN and there we have it! The end of chapter 13! I hope you enjoyed it! Please stay tuned for the next chapter which should be up within the next week! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note; all I own is Penny, Poppy and Daria. **

**Please review! Reviewers get mini crème eggs! Also, reviews give me motivation to type faster! *Hint Hint***

**L: Can I please have a mini crème egg?**

**Me: *Sigh* Fine here. *Throws mini crème egg at L.***

**L: Yay! Would anyone else like to give me anything? **


	14. Transformation & Annoyance

**A/N Hello! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Response to reviews:**

**I Am The Real L:** _Thank you! _

_L: *Has spoiled eggs thrown at him.* Hey! I'm going to have you arrested for that! The likelihood that you are Kira has risen to 22.3%!_

**XxGothGurlxX: **_Thanks I'm glad you found it funny. Yeah, that was great fun to right. I'm still not sure why I put that in, but I'm glad that I did. _

_L: Thank you! *Eats strawberry*_

**Bliss: **_Thanks for reading!_

_L: Thanks! *Eats chocolate bar.*_

**Red: **_Thanks again for reading! Yeah, that's my favourite scene as well. Oh wow! What a cool present! This will come in handy. _

_L: Thanks! Yay I have another one!_

**Kashagal and Natures Ruler: **_Thanks again for reading!_

_L: Thank you!_

"It is truly an amazing thing to witness. Ryuzaki is a master at multitasking. He is walking and pushing a wheelchair whilst thinking though three completely different trains of thought at once. Remarkable."

"How can you tell that it's three completely different trains of thought?" I asked as I glanced at Daria.

"Cats have very acute eyesight. If you were to look carefully you might be able to see the clash of thoughts and emotions raging in his eyes. Usually Ryuzaki is very good at hiding his thoughts and emotions but with so much going on his head at once, I do not think there is any room left for anything else."

As Daria was saying this, I tried to get a closer look at L's eyes. It was a very hard thing to do with legs that are pretty much useless. No matter how much I twisted and turned I could only get an inch or so closer; not close enough to see what Daria was on about.

I was still trying to get a better look when L suddenly blinked rapidly and focused his gaze on me.

"Oh, the clash is gone." Daria commented.

L continued to stare at me. "What are you doing?"

His blank and empty eyes bored into mine with enough intensity to make me suddenly feel aware of the small amount of distance that I had closed between the two of us.

"Daria said that there were a lot of thoughts and emotions clashing in your eyes." I broke eye contact and returned to my normal position. "I wanted to see that but my legs didn't want me to… I'm sorry for freaking you out."

L stayed silent.

Luckily, Daria saved me. "So what were you thinking so hard about? I know there were at least three separate trains of thought going around in your head."

"Right. My first train of thought was about what I was going to do about you, Daria and the task force. I need you to be around so that I can talk to you and so that you can keep me informed, but I don't want to freak out the task force by having a talking cat wandering around the place. No offence."

"None taken. I had briefly considered the problem as well."

"Any suggestions?" L asked.

"Well, I can take on a variety of different forms. The form I take depends on the amount of energy that I use. I could change my form to that of a human…"

"But it would use a lot of energy." L muttered around his thumb.

"Yes. I cannot hold a human form for very long though. I would have to change back into something that uses less energy after several hours."

"You can change into anything you want right?" Daria nodded and I continued. "Why do you choose to be a cat then?"

"I like being a cat. I blend in easily and it is easy to get around. Cats are also very cute."

"Could you please change into a human form? We will be at the hotel in a matter of minutes."

"Certainly. Please turn the wheelchair into the nearest alleyway."

L nodded and I tried my hardest to stay in the wheelchair as L quickly changed direction.

As we entered the alleyway, Daria quickly checked that the coast was clear. "Right. I shall now transform."

Daria then jumped off of my lap and landed perfectly on the floor in front of me. She closed her eyes and a bright light enveloped her tiny body.

As I watched, the light gradually grew and it flowed out and up; almost as if it was consuming the air and growing from it.

I continued to watch, mesmerised as the bright white light engulfed Daria's small body. The light then gradually began to take shape.

It wavered and flowed out and around and began to resemble arms and legs. It continued to develop further to give the arms and legs a body. The white light spilt into various strands as it began to resemble hair.

"Wow…" I muttered.

"This is truly something to witness." I heard L mutter from above me.

Finally, the light began to diminish. As it faded, a figure was left behind. The light faded from the floor and up and as it went it revealed a pair of stylish black boots. As it continued its journey upward it revealed a pair of tight fitting, skinny light blue denim jeans.

The light reached hip height on the figure and it began to disperse faster at this point. The figure was wearing a stylish, smart white top. It fit tightly at the bust and waist and flowed out slightly towards the bottom as it reached the ruffles at the end of the shirt. The sleeves were short and came halfway down the top part of the arm. The rest of the arms were left bare to reveal flawless ivory skin.

My mouth dropped open as the face was revealed. It was a beautiful ivory colour and there wasn't a single blemish in sight. The eyes were closed but the lashes were long and thick. The eyebrows were perfectly sculpted to perfection and the lips were a light rosy pink.

The light then faded completely and snow white straight hair cascaded all the way down to the hips. The figure flicked the long side fringe out of her eyes and opened them. One of them was a gorgeous scarlet crimson and the other one was pitch black and bottomless.

"Oh my God. Daria is that really you?" I finally managed to form coherent sentences.

Daria glanced down at her new body. She lifted her body up on one foot and checked her clothes and figure. "Hmm… I am not too keen on the white top. It does not work too well with the black boots."

I nodded. "I agree."

"No matter. It is easily fixed. "She held her hand out over her chest and the top exploded in bright light. When the light disappeared she was still wearing the same top, but it was now black. "There that is better."

Daria winked at me and posed. "How do I look?"

My jaw fell open. "Absolutely stunning. You are drop dead gorgeous…"

"Thank you. Oh, what colour are my eyes?"

"Red and black." L answered.

"Oh crap." Daria muttered. "They were meant to change." Daria face palmed.

"Can't you fix it?" I asked.

Daria shook her head. "I wish I could, but changing my eye colour uses a lot of energy. I really did not have as much energy as I thought I had. It is easy to change my eye colour when I am in cat form, but that is because a cat form uses very little energy. It is different for a human form."

"How about contact lenses?" L suggested. "I could easily get some."

Daria shook her head. "It will not work. That is a very good idea, but the coating on my eyes would melt them."

"Coating?" I asked.

Daria nodded. "My eyes are weaker when I am in human form and they have less resistance to bacteria than your eyes so I have a thin coating of acid over the top of the eye itself to protect them from damage. Contact lenses would just get melted."

"That is a dilemma. For now I suggest that you cover your red eye up with bandages and only keep the black eye on show." L reached into the small bag that I had got from the hospital and tossed a roll of bandage to Daria.

Daria caught it and wrapped it around the back of her head so it covered the red eye. "Hopefully, they will change by themselves soon. I invested the energy for them to change so hopefully they will change. I really am not familiar with my human form… Let me know if they change."

"Will do." I answered.

"Right. Shall we go?"

I nodded. "Oh Daria what should we call you?"

Daria blinked as she stared at me. "Can I not still be called Daria?"

"I think it may best if you have an alias." L replied.

"Oh, I know! Because of your hair, how about Yukki?" I smiled at the Vampire Knight reference.

"I like that. Yes, let us go with that."

"Can you speak Japanese?" L asked.

Daria nodded. "I can."

"Good. That will be useful."

Daria nodded. "I thought it may be."

"Oh yeah, I forget to ask. What were the other things you were thinking about Ryuga?" I asked.

L glanced at me and blinked. "My second train of thought was about the Second Kira and where she will turn up. My third train of thought was about the notebook and how that can be used to get Kira the death sentence."

"Fair enough." I answered. Satisfied with the answer. Daria, however, was not convinced.

"There was something else that I spotted in your eyes. Something completely different than the determination to catch a killer." Daria stared straight at L. "What else were you thinking about?"

"Several little things." L answered without missing a beat.

I looked between the two of them with interest. "What else were you thinking about?" I asked as my curiosity soared again.

"It's nothing worth mentioning." L answered defiantly as he stared at Daria; challenging her to defy him.

Daria sighed and looked away.

"What's going on?" I asked to the air since they were both intent on ignoring me. I sighed and set my gaze forward. No one else spoke for a long time.

After a while I then broke the ridiculously long silence. "Hey Yukki, your eye is blue!"

Daria looked at me. "It is?"

I nodded. "Take the bandage off!"

Daria nodded and hastily removed the bandage. She flicked her hair out of the way and then looked at me. "Are they both blue now?"

I nodded. "They match perfectly."

Daria let a small sigh of relief escape from her perfect lips. "I sure am glad. I was really worried that they were not going to change."

"So we're all sorted now then?" I asked.

This time I didn't get ignored. "Pretty much." L responded levelly.

Daria glanced at L and L glanced back at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"What is up with you two?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow. "You've been acting strangely now for a while."

Daria broke her staring contest with L. "It is nothing."

"What Yukki says is true. Just focus on getting better." L responded without looking at me.

"Okay?" I responded. I didn't bother keeping my confusion from my features. _What is going on here?_

Silence fell on the three of us as we continued our journey through the torrential downpour. The tension between L and Daria grew thicker with every single passing second. It was so thick that I reckon I could probably cut it with a knife if I had one. I glanced between the two of them, but neither of them met my gaze. I let out a long sigh.

Finally, after five more minutes of awkward, tension filled silence, we arrived back at the hotel that L was currently staying at.

The awkward silence continued, even though we had finally reached the hotel.

Finally, Daria destroyed it. "Should we go inside then?" Daria asked after a little while longer. I guess she really couldn't take any more of the tension filled silence.

L nodded and pushed the wheelchair through the main doors. Daria lifted up the front of the wheelchair and helped L to get it up the steps. He then signed into reception and after he was done, he wheeled the wheelchair into the elevator.

*~Penny P.O.V~*

I paced back and forth in the main living room (which had become the main meeting room) with my hands folded firmly behind my back. _Where are they? Surely they should be back by now… How dare L go off without me! I'm her sister for God's sake!_

I caught movement out of the corner of my eyes and I spun around sharply on my heel to come face to face with a monitor with a fancy 'W' on it.

"Hey Watari!" I answered as I smiled at the monitor.

Watari cleared his throat. "They are back, Pippa-San."

I jumped up and down. "Finally! What took them so long?"

"I have no idea. You will have to ask them yourself."

"Oh you can bet I will." The second I was done talking the screen clicked off and went blank. I raised an eyebrow. _I wonder how he does that…_

At that point, the door opened and I jumped up and down. "Yay!"

Poppy was pushed into the room by L. Her face lit up the second she saw me. Behind L, came a new girl. She had long white hair and was extremely beautiful. Jealousy raced through me. _I wonder who she is… Better yet, what the hell is she doing here?_

"Hey Pippa!" The sound of Poppy's voice pulled me sharply from my thoughts on the mysterious new girl.

"Paige!" I ran over to her and attempted to hug her without causing her further injury. It wasn't easy. "I'm so glad you're back! I missed you so much!"

Poppy patted my back with her semi-good hand. "It's good to be back."

L let go of the wheelchair handles and attempted to walk past me. I say 'attempted to' for a very good reason. I jumped sideways in front of L and began pounding on his chest with my balled up fists.

L simply took his hands from his pockets and gripped my wrists tightly. He locked my them and I ceased my pounding. "Why are you hitting me, Pippa-San?" He asked calmly.

I was really shocked that he needed to ask why. "'Because you went without me! Paige is my twin sister, yet you left me behind! You were gone for ages! I was really worried that something had happened to Paige! I wanted to go out and find you after I woke up, but I wasn't allowed to leave this damn hotel unless I had 'Ryuzaki's permission' and since you weren't here I couldn't get your damn permission!"

L blinked. "Calm down."

"Calm down? You expect me to calm down? I was so worried!" I tried to wriggle my hands out of L's grip so that I could continue punching him, but his grip was far too tight.

"No matter the reason; if you continue trying to attack me I will be forced to kick you."

I let a small growl rip free from my throat.

"Pippa, calm down please. I know you were worried, but I'm fine. Okay? I really don't want you to be on the receiving end of one of Ryuzaki's kicks. Just think about how badly that would mess up your face."

I turned to glance at Poppy.

"Paige is right. You should listen to her."

The voice sounded familiar and my head snapped around. My gaze came to rest upon the gorgeous new girl. _What the hell? That sounded like Daria…_

**A/N And there's the end of that chapter! I hope you liked it and I hope that you'll review!**

**Oh before I forget; I don't own Death Note. All I own is the twins and Daria.**

**Reviewers get chocolate buttons and lollipops! Bye for now!**

**L: I need cake…**


	15. Robot PandaMan

**A/N Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. God, how many times have I said that already? I only own Penny/Pippa, Poppy/Paige and Daria/Yukki. Nothing else.**

**Responses to reviews:**

**I Am The Real L: **_Thanks!_

_L: Then you are the second Kira! I shall still arrest you!_

**XxGothGurlxX: **_You may find out, you may not. You'll jut have to wait and see. Yeah, I didn't know she could either. It kind of just happened…Yay! *Noms on chocolate*_

_L: Yay! Thanks!_

**Kashagal and Natures Ruler: **_Thank you!_

**Chellyisback: **_You might find out later. ^^_

**Red: **_Thank you! Yay party! Hey, Red-Chan are you okay?_

**Blue: **_Thanks for reading and reviewing. Yes it is a random combination… Yeah, Daria is an interesting cat. Yes, I think they have dug themselves into danger. You'll have to read on and find out. ^^_

Poppy glanced at me and then at the girl who looks like a model. "Oh, Pippa this is Yukki."

Yukki bowed and stared intently at me.

I glanced at her eyes and it clicked. I took in her facial expression and it was basically telling me to recognise her. "Oh," I muttered as it clicked. The beautiful model was the talking cat. _Right that makes perfect sense. Not._

Daria smiled as it became clear that I recognised her.

L released my wrists and my arms fell to rest at my sides.

"This is Yukki. She is our new member and she will be working with us for the foreseeable future."

"Right…" I muttered. "Yukki. I will be sure to remember the name."

"Thank you." Daria answered.

_I know that, somehow, this girl is Daria but why does she have to be so pretty? _"What took you so long anyway?" I asked; purely out of curiosity.

"Oh, we stopped because Ryuzaki thought I needed an umbrella. He also thought I needed a new coat." Poppy's eyes trailed down to the coat she was wearing over her shoulders and I gazed down too.

"Oh my Kira. That coat is absolutely lush! I want it! Can I try it on?" Without waiting for a reply, I rushed over and lifted the coat off. I pulled the coat on and admired it at every angle.

Poppy just stared at me. "What?" I asked, failing to see the problem. "Does the coat not look good on me? No forget I said that. Anything looks good on me."

Poppy just blinked before saying, "Why do you always say that?"

"Say what?" I asked.

"Oh my Kira." Poppy answered.

"Oh that." I laughed nervously. "Old habit."

Poppy rolled her eyes. "And old habits die hard."

I nodded. "You got that right sister."

Poppy, L and Daria all looked at me in a way that suggested that there was something wrong with my head.

"You really are peculiar, Pippa." L muttered as he rested his thumb on his bottom lip.

"What? I'm the peculiar one around here? What about Paige?" I muttered as my anger slowly rose.

Poppy flinched slightly and L watched her out of the corner of his eye. He then slowly turned his gaze to me. "I'm yet to see how Paige is peculiar."

"Then why are you saying that I'm peculiar?"

"Because you're siding with a notorious serial killer. As someone who constantly strives for justice, I can't see that as anything but extremely peculiar."

"Oh," I muttered. "It's only because of that." I waved my hand in the air. "In that case I take back what I said, Paige."

Poppy turned away from me and gripped one of the wheels on the wheelchair with her semi-good hand. With a sharp flick of her wrist she attempted to set the wheelchair into motion. It failed miserably. The wheelchair was sent sideways onto one wheel and was about to collide painfully with the floor.

I flinched instinctively as I waited for the impact.

Daria took action and gripped the handles of the wheelchair and pulled it back up just in the nick of time.

"Good reflexes." L muttered.

"Thanks." Daria said to L as she turned on Poppy. "Do not do that! You scared the living daylights out of me! If you wanted to go somewhere, you could have just asked."

Poppy still kept her gaze from me. "Please take me to my room, Yukki. I'm tired."

"Certainly. That is much better." Daria turned the wheelchair around and I watched as Poppy was wheeled out of my sight.

"What's her problem?" I asked when I was sure that Poppy was out of hearing range. I folded my arms in front of my chest and sighed loudly.

"I am guessing that what you said upset her." L rested his thumb carefully on his bottom lip as he stared at the entrance to Poppy's room.

"What the hell would you know?" I shouted angrily.

L blinked and kept his face completely blank and devoid of any emotion. He then simply shrugged.

I growled. "Why can't you ever show emotion? You're like a robot. All you do is work. Day in day out without ever feeling anything."

"Feelings are irrelevant. They only serve to slow me down and blind my reasoning ability. I need my head to be clear so that I can think straight whilst solving cases."

"You'll never get a girlfriend if you keep up with that mind-set." I muttered as I looked away.

"Who said that I ever wanted one to start with?" L responded.

"…Whatever." I walked off into the kitchen in search of something to drink.

"Oh hi there, Pippa-San." Matsuda gave me a huge smile as I walked in. His English was surprisingly good; sure, his Japanese accent showed through but at least I could understand him. He was stood near the coffee maker surrounded by several cups.

"Hey Matsuda." I answered with an equally bright smile.

"What are you after?" He asked politely.

"Just something to drink." I muttered as I searched the fridge.

"I-I can make you a coffee if you want."

"That'd be great! Thanks a lot!" I smiled. _I could really do with some coffee right now…_

"N-No problem. Umm… Has anyone ever told you that you have a nice smile?" His cheeks were stained with a light crimson blush which he desperately tried to hide.

_Aww… He looked cute._ I walked over to him and leaned on his shoulder. "Aww thanks Matsuda. You have a nice smile too."

"R-Really?"

I nodded and watched him make coffee.

Aizawa then came in and started shouting angrily at us in Japanese. As far as I can tell, he said something along the lines of 'what's going on?'

Matsuda jumped out of his skin and I grabbed his hand to stop him pouring hot coffee all over himself.

I turned around to face Aizawa with a calm look on my face. "Nothing." I answered in Japanese.

Aizawa looked a little shocked at first, probably over the fact that I understood what he said, but he soon got over it. He shouted something else at Matsuda before he stormed off out the kitchen.

"I wonder what that was all about…" I asked as I stared at the empty space that he had just vacated.

"He was just wondering what we were doing in here, that's all." Matsuda answered sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck in his nervousness.

"We weren't doing anything, apart from making coffee." I answered; still slightly confused.

"I know. Don't worry about it. Come on; let's get the coffee out to the main working area."

"Alright," I answered as I picked up a tray with three cups of coffee on it.

Matsuda nodded and picked up a tray with the remaining four cups on it.

I walked into the main room and walked over to the coffee table were Aizawa, Mogi and Ukita were sorting through several large piles of papers. They were discussing what was on the papers in hurried Japanese.

I placed a cup of coffee in front of each one of them and they all thanked me in Japanese. I nodded in recognition, showing them that I understood.

Matsuda walked past me and handed cups of coffee to Soichiro and L. He then placed a cup down for himself and gave the last one to me.

I thanked him and he nodded and took the trays back into the kitchen.

I heard the sound of a door opening to my right and I turned around to see Daria come out of the room that me and Poppy are sharing. She closed the door as quietly as she could before she made her way over to us.

Matsuda asked her something in Japanese and she responded with a nod. I'm going to presume that he was asking her if she could speak Japanese.

Matsuda nodded in response and the two of them started up a conversation in Japanese that I didn't follow at all. Not even in the slightest.

I let out a long sigh of relief as L and Soichiro joined in as well. All I could hear was people talking in a language that I couldn't understand.

A few minutes later Daria walked over to me. "Paige will be fine. She just needs to get some rest. She said that she will see you tomorrow."

I nodded. "I know she'll be fine. She's just being stubborn."

Daria glanced at me. "I think she has a good reason for holding a grudge against you. There was no need for you to say what you said to her."

I sighed. "Great. You're on her side as well." I muttered as I folded my arms across my chest. I looked around the room. "Is there anyone else who wants to side with Paige?" I watched everyone in the room with my narrowed eyes; daring someone to challenge me.

"As well?" Daria asked. "Who else is against you?"

I nodded towards L. "Robot panda-man over there. He thinks that what I said was uncalled for as well."

Daria followed my gaze and then turned back to me.

L muttered his protests without even looking at me. "I simply suggested that you upset her because of what you said. Please do not make things up, Pippa-San. I never said anything about being against you. I'm not getting involved in your petty sister squabbles. And also, please refer to me as Ryuzaki and not 'Robot panda-man.' I would appreciate it greatly if you could do this."

"Oh, shut up." I muttered under my breath. "I need some fresh air." I made my way towards the door. I was planning to head outside and go down to the park.

L, however, had other ideas. "Please refrain from leaving here, Pippa-San."

I paused for a second and turned on my heel to face him. "I only want to go outside to get some fresh air."

"I'm sorry but I need to keep you where I can see you. If you want some fresh air, then please, feel free to open a window." L muttered in his plain and emotion-free voice.

"That's not the same!" I didn't mean for it to, but my voice took on a distinctive whine. "I only want to leave the hotel for a minute!"

"You know exactly why I can't let you do that." L muttered. "You're welcome to open a window."

I let out a low growl. "For fuck sake!"

Daria put her hands on my shoulders. "Pippa-San I think it will be for the best if you retire to your room for the evening. I think you will feel better tomorrow."

"Yukki-San is right." L responded. "And also please refrain from using such vulgar language, Pippa-San."

"I'll say whatever I fucking want thank you very much. I'm not going to take orders from someone who looks like a panda on drugs."

L sighed. "You really are completely opposite from your sister."

"Yeah?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest. I leaned back on one foot. "Big fucking deal. Maybe I am different from Paige, big deal."

L sighed yet again. "Pippa-San I think it's time for you to take Yukki's advice. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Whatever." I muttered as I let Yukki lead me away. "I'm going because I want to, not because you're telling me to. I'm going to bed simply because you well and truly piss me off and I can't stand anymore of you." I held my head up high and walked into my room.

Daria stared at me for a few seconds and I met her gaze coldly. "Do you want something?"

She sighed and shook her head before she shut the door behind her.

I threw myself down onto my bed. I turned around to my right and glanced at Poppy's sleeping figure. "Paige, you fail at pretending to sleep." I propped myself up on my left elbow. "I know that you're awake and I know that you heard the whole thing."

Poppy sighed and her eyes snapped open. "So what if I was pretending to sleep? Why do you care?" Poppy's voice had an edge to it that I don't hear very often.

"You're still holding a grudge?" My voice rose slightly. "Come on! Get over it"

"I have a very good reason for holding a grudge thank you. I'm tired can I please get some sleep?" Poppy asked with a sigh.

"I know you're not really tired." I softened my voice slightly and tried a different tact. "I just want to talk to you."

"What if I don't want to talk to you?" Poppy replied coldly.

"Wow. You really have changed since we came here." I answered as I sat up and folded my legs underneath me.

"What? Because I'm more confident? Because I don't do everything that you tell me to do anymore? I told you already, I'm sick of living in your shadow. It's about time that I became an individual. This is who I am; It's who I've wanted to be for some time now. I'm not going to bend over backwards to obey your every command anymore. Those times are gone. Learn to deal with it. If you can't then it's a bad show."

_Wow… She really has changed… _"Alright. I understand. Look, I'm sorry okay?" I answer with sincerity.

"Apologise all you want, I'm not changing back."

I shook my head. "I'm not asking you to change back. I'm apologising for what I said earlier. It was uncalled for and I had no right to say that."

Poppy stayed silent.

"I just want you to talk to me. We're sisters. Twin sisters."

"Fine." Poppy closed her eyes for a second. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You heard all of that out there, right? I only wanted to get some fresh air."

Poppy sighed. "Ryuzaki made his terms perfectly clear. We are both to stay here where he can monitor us. It's for our protection."

"Oh for fuck's sake! Not you too…" I muttered. _Why is everyone against me?_

"I know exactly what you're thinking. It's not the fact that everyone is against you. It's the fact that you're against everyone else. You know how Ryuzaki works. He's aware of the fact that you could turn against him. You just proved that plain as day when you started swearing and insulting him. Everyone has qualities that they dislike in another person, but swearing at them and insulting them really isn't the way to deal with it."

I stared at Poppy absolutely gob smacked. "When did you get so smart?"

Poppy sighed. "I may not be as bright as you, but I'm not stupid either."

"You're right; I've been going about this whole thing completely wrong." I stood up. "If I go and apologise, will you come with me?"

Poppy sighed. "You'll have to unfold the wheelchair."

I nodded. "Deal."

**A/N And there you go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry that it wasn't an extremely interesting chapter but I have plans for it to get better soon! Please bear with me! Please review, if you have the time.**

**-JazzieLouise**


	16. Misa makes her move!

**A/N Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I've finally ran out of pre-written material. So, most of the chapter was written completely from scratch; which is how I like to write things. I am sorry about the wait, I hope you can forgive me.**

_**Response to reviews:**_

**I Am The Real L: **_Yeah, It's pronounced Low-Light. I already knew that 'cause I looked it up like the loyal fan girl I am. _

**L: **_I don't care what you say! You're still Kira! And I'm __**not**__ a panda. Why does everyone keep saying that?_

**XAuburnAngelx: **_Yeah, it was pretty intense. Thanks!_

**Gabs: **_Thanks for reading! I hope you like this chapter, if you read it that is. _

**Kashagal and Natures Ruler: **_Thanks!_

**Red: ***Watches you defy gravity* Why can't I do that? Life would be much more fun if I could walk up walls… Thanks!

**Fishyfriskybits: **_Yeah, I didn't know what else to call it… Now that you mention it, it is pretty cheesy… Oh well, I don't have a better name for it… Thanks you so much! You have no idea how much that means to me. It means a heck of a lot. Yeah, maybe he has, maybe he hasn't. You'll have to wait and see. I intend to finish it; don't worry. I have most of it planned out already, it's just a matter of finding the time to write it all down… It'll do it though, so don't worry. I've come across a lot of good stories that have never gotten finished and it's something that really annoys me… So, I won't let it happen to my stories. I'll finish them. Once again, thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter, if you read it that is. _

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I only own the twins and Daria.**

I got Poppy in the wheelchair and headed back out to the main room. Everyone stared at me as I entered and I let out a long sigh of frustration.

Poppy noticed immediately. "Stay calm."

I nodded. "Happy thoughts… Deep breaths… In and out…" I muttered slowly.

L was sat in his computer chair with a pair of headphones over the top of his randomly spiky hair. He took them off as me and Poppy got closer.

"L, I need to talk to you." I muttered.

"Ryuzaki." Poppy supplied. "Call him Ryuzaki."

I sighed. "Fine, _Ryuzaki _I need to talk to you."

L swivelled around in his chair. "I heard everything."

My eye flinched. "You have cameras in our room?!"

Poppy motioned for me to calm down. "Pippa, every inch of this place is covered by security cameras. You know that. Calm down."

I nodded and loosened my grip on the wheelchair. "Okay. I came to apologise. I'm sorry for repeatedly calling you a panda and I'm sorry for swearing at you. That wasn't the right way to handle the situation."

L nodded. "I understand. Apology accepted."

"Right. Now that that's over with, can I please get some sleep?" Poppy asked from below me.

I nodded with a smile. "Yeah. Thanks for coming with me."

We both returned to our rooms and I helped Poppy back into bed before folding the wheelchair up and storing it beneath the bed.

_**~*Poppy P.O.V*~**_

I woke up when the pain was too much to handle anymore_. I need painkillers… _I thought weakly. "Pippa…" I choked out to the bed next to mine.

No answer.

"Pippa… Wake up please…" I muttered slowly.

Still nothing.

I rolled over in my bed as I thought of how I could get some painkiller. _I'm going to have to crawl out of this room with one hand… That's going to be interesting. _I moved again and sent myself straight off of the edge of the bed. "I hate gravity!" I screamed as pain thundered through my battered body. "I hate floors as well!"

Matsuda, who had seen everything on the monitors, came rushing in. He immediately tried to help me up.

"Please don't." I muttered as I froze stiff and turned into stone. "Please don't touch me." I tried pulling myself up using the bedpost, but it _really_ didn't work.

"Just let me help you. You can't get up by yourself in the state that you're in."

"I'll be fine. I have nothing against you personally Matsuda; it's just that I feel extremely uncomfortable when someone of the opposite sex touches me."

"Oh. Umm… I have to think of something."

"I'll be fine," I muttered. "Just get back to your work."

"Well, I have to do something. I can't just leave you on the floor."

"I just need some painkiller. After that I'll sleep on the floor until Pippa wakes up."

L then appeared in the doorway a few minutes later. "I think it might be a good idea if I just bring the painkiller to you, rather than you attempting to get it with only one good limb."

"Thank God someone has a brain around here…" I muttered a little too loud. Matsuda looked a little hurt and I instantly felt a pang of regret. "Please don't take it personally Matsuda. I'm just cranky because I'm in pain."

Matsuda nodded and smiled. "Oh, I understand. It's fine; don't worry about it."

I then proceeded to force my battered and broken body into a sitting position. I had my legs out dead straight in front of me; not brave enough to attempt to bend them.

L returned a minute later and held out the paracetomal and I placed them on my tongue. I cringed at the taste. L then handed me a glass of water and I downed it quickly in a futile attempt to rid my mouth of the vile taste.

"Are sure that you don't want me to help you back into your bed?" Matsuda asked. "You can't really stay on the floor…"

"Unless you can do it without touching me, then I'm fine here." I muttered. "Thank you, both of you for your help."

"I have a better idea. How about we put your bedding down on the floor? That way you won't be touched but you can still be comfy until your sister wakes up."

I nodded. "Sounds like a good idea." I shuffled across the floor as best as I could with a broken leg and a sprained ankle. It wasn't easy, but I managed in the end.

Matsuda the lay my duvet down on the floor and then threw the pillows down on top.

L then reached into a draw and pulled out a thick black blanket. He folded it up and passed it to me. I reached up and took the blanket from him with slight eagerness after I realised how cold and tired I was.

L, of course, did not miss this. His hawk-like eyes observed me intently and he spotted the exact mile-second that my body began to shiver, even though it was only slightly.

"You're cold." L stated bluntly.

"I'm fine." I responded smoothly; not wanting to admit to it and cause any further problems.

"You're obviously not." L muttered. "I'll put the heating on."

"…Thanks…" I answered quietly as Matsuda and L turned to leave.

They closed the door carefully behind them and a slight sniggering to my right instantly caught and maintained my attention. My hazel eyes snapped over to Penny as a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

I blinked and in that spilt millisecond my face took on all of the anger that I was suddenly feeling towards the person lying in the bed next to me. Who was currently trying not too laugh. "I thought you were asleep! You were awake the whole time?!"

Penny giggled again and one of her eyes snapped open. "Of course I was awake. You made a lot of noise when you fell out of bed. I don't think any one could sleep through all of the racket that you made."

"Why didn't you help me?" I asked as I tried to calm down.

Penny laughed again. "I knew that things would get interesting if I ignored you. So, I ignored you. I have to say, I'm glad I did. The whole ordeal was pretty amusing."

I growled. "If I didn't have several broken limbs you'd be dead by now."

Penny burst out into a huge laughing fit. "Your face! It looks so funny! Especially since you can't do anything to me in your condition! Your threats are completely useless!" Penny had to stop talking as she was consumed by yet another fit of giggles.

I growled again.

"We may as well get up now." Penny swung her legs over her bed. "Right. Let's get you dressed and ready for action!" Penny punched the air in enthusiasm.

I rolled my eyes and sighed in frustration.

Penny laughed again and helped me to get dressed. It didn't work very well, but we got there in the end.

After we were both dressed and ready Penny helped me into the wheelchair and wheeled me out to the main living room where the rest of the task force were working hard.

"Oh, hey girls." Matsuda smiled brightly. "So, Pippa finally woke up then."

"Yeah." I muttered through gritted teeth as I gave the girl pushing me along a pointed look. "She finally did."

Matsuda blinked and looked a little confused. "What's going on?"

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it."

Penny smiled. "It's fine Matsuda-San." Penny sung. "Don't worry your pretty little head."

Matsuda blinked and turned as red as a tomato. He smiled brightly at Penny before he looked away in embarrassment.

Aizawa rolled his eyes dramatically and Soichiro sighed and held his face in his hands. Ukita just blinked and glanced back and forth between everyone; feeling desperately like there was something he was missing.

L's voice interrupted the short silence that pursued. "Pippa, please do not ever do that again. I was very busy and your actions led to me being inconvenienced."

"I don't know what you mean, L." Penny answered with a smile. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't try to play dumb with me, Pippa. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I don't have the time to play your stupid little games. I have a lot of work to do. Also please call me Ryuuzaki."

Penny was going to continue playing dumb; I could tell. So I decided to interfere. "Pippa, _Ryuuzaki _has cameras absolutely everywhere. He saw everything. Stop playing dumb."

Pippa sighed. "Fine. I won't do it again."

"Thank you very much for understanding." Ryuuzaki answered bluntly as he spun back around in his swivel chair again. Silence ensued as Ryuuzaki's fingers went back to stabbing the keyboard.

"If you carry on like that Ryuuzaki your fingers are going to go straight through the keyboard. You won't be able to work then. I strongly recommend that you learn to type like a normal person." Penny muttered into the silence with a slight grin tugging at the corner of her lips.

Ryuuzaki spun around in his chair and fixed his blank face on hers. His eyes shrank slightly as he glared at Penny. "Do not interfere. This is how I like to work. I will not break the keyboard that is an absolutely absurd thought. Please do not bother me any further." L turned back around and continued his frenzied typing.

Penny started mimicking him the second he turned his back and I let out a long tired sigh as I buried my face firmly in my hands.

"Please refrain from imitating me, Pippa-San." L answered without even turning around. His blank monotone voice made Penny jump.

"H-How did you know?" Penny managed to mutter out.

"Please do not take me for a fool. It is the kind of thing that someone like you would do. It is also a very immature thing to do. You are nineteen. I would prefer it if you could start acting your age."

"Oh shut the fuck up, panda-crack addict…" Penny muttered under her breath.

"Pippa don't start." I answered. "None of us need a repeat of yesterday."

"Watari," L called out. "Please find Pippa-San here something to do before we end up with a replica of yesterdays events."

Watari appeared from a doorway of to my right and walked straight up to Penny. "Please come with me, Pippa-San. I have plenty of work that you can do."

Penny sighed. "Long as it gets me away from freaky panda-man, I don't care."

I sighed as Penny walked off with Watari. "Can someone please push me over to the computers? I may as well try to do some work."

Ukita nodded and stood up. He gripped the wheelchair handles tightly and pushed me over to the computer that was directly beside L's.

"Thanks." I answered in Japanese as he turned to leave.

Ukita nodded before he walked back over to Soichiro and began discussing stuff in Japanese. I sighed before I turned my attention to the monitor in front of me. I shook the mouse and waited for it to load up. I sighed when it didn't turn on.

"What's wrong?" L asked without looking at me.

"Numerous things actually. The thing that's bugging me at the current moment though is the fact that this computer needs to be turned on at the tower which I can't reach because it's under the desk."

"Oh," L answered as he turned to face me with his thumb at the corner of his mouth. "That can easily be fixed." He climbed down off of the swivel chair he was sat in before he crouched on the floor and reached out towards the tower.

I flinched and gripped hold of the computer desk with my semi-good hand before pushing myself away as L's shoulder brushed against my leg. I pushed myself as far back as I could whilst I could still hold onto the computer desk.

L turned to look at me from underneath the desk and he cocked his head to one side. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I answered as I shook my head.

"Liar." L answered simply as he pushed the big silver button on the tower.

The computer screen flashed to life and I let out a sigh. "You accidentally touched me when you crouched down. I have nothing against you, it's just the way I am."

L just stared at me with his head still cocked to the side from underneath the computer desk. "What if it wasn't accidental?" He spoke with his usual monotone voice but the corner of his lip tugged up at the corner.

I flinched and gulped. "You did it on purpose to test my reaction? That's low, even for you, Ryuuzaki."

L sighed and climbed out from underneath the desk. He stood up and shoved his hands firmly in his pockets as he stared down at me. "I'm joking. It was actually an accident. I'm sorry if I freaked you out."

I just blinked and stared.

L shrugged and sat back down in his chair again.

"Ryuuzaki, take a look at Sakura TV. Something terrible is happening." Watari walked in and Penny wasn't far behind. She glanced at me with a questioning look in her eyes and I nodded my head. L's eyes caught the movement but his face failed to betray his confusion.

_So Misa has finally made her move… Now, how will we save Ukita? _My eyes snapped over to the man in question. _Is it possible to save him?_

**A/N And there we go. Chapter sixteen is finally finished. Not much happened in this chapter and I'm sorry. Next chapter will be better, that's a promise. Please review if you have the time, it means a lot to me. Reviewers get… Fudge! Wow… That was random…**

**Until next time,**

**-JazzieLouise.**


	17. Determination

**A/N I am so sorry about the late update. There are very valid reasons as to why it's so late, but I won't waste your time by listing them. I'll just have to hope that you'll forgive me…**

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to reviews:<strong>

**I Am The Real L: **_I hope this chapter is better. Thanks again for your continued support. ^^_

_**L: **__Hey! Do you mind?! I am the world's greatest Detective! I could easily have you arrested for that!_

**xAuburnAngelx: **_Well, that's just the way that Penny is. She is Poppy's opposite after all. That is a pretty good idea, but I have other plans. *Evil Laugh* Thanks for the suggestions though. If you have any more idea, be sure to let me know. Thanks again for your continued support. ^^_

**Guest: **_Wow. Your evil laugh just beat mine completely. Nice one. ^^_

**Red: **_I know. I love being random. It's the spice of life. Wow! Cool gift! I'm sure I can put these to good use… *More evil laughter* Thanks again for your continued support. ^^_

_**L:**__ What crush? What are you talking about? I don't sleep very often, but I'm going to sleep if it'll get you off my case. _

**Kasagal and Natures Ruler: **_Thanks! I'm sure he'll love some. Thanks again for your continued support. ^^_

**Blue: **_I know she is. Don't you just love her? Yeah, that was one of my favourite parts. Thanks again for your continued support. ^^_

* * *

><p>As L made his way over to the television everyone began to follow and Penny pulled me over to one side and whispered in my ear. "Do you think we can save Ukita?"<p>

I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea," I answered back. "We have to try though." I nodded over to the television. "L's staring at us, we need to go and watch."

Penny nodded and wheeled me over to the rest of the task force. "I'm way ahead of you, little sister."

L stared at the monitor in front of him with a blank expression with his hands rested on the tops of his knees. Watari stood calmly by his side as he watched the scene on the screen unfold. All the other task force members watched on in horror as the people on Sakura TV claimed that they were all Kira's hostages.

Penny wheeled me over and stopped the wheelchair right next to L. I looked up at her with a pointed look on my face and she just smiled before she rested her chin on my head and returned her gaze to the television in front. I sighed before I did the same as well.

I couldn't actually understand a single word that they were saying, but I could remember enough of the English translation so that I was able to follow some of what they were saying.

Matsuda and Ukita began talking but I couldn't understand them and I couldn't remember what they were saying either. Not knowing how to speak Japanese really is annoying…

L then asked Watari to bring him more TV sets and Penny left to go and help him carry them in.

Meanwhile L gave out the order to get the broadcast stopped and all the members on the task force began running around; a bit like headless chickens.

No one could get through to Sakura TV and Ukita ran towards the door.

"Pippa!" I shouted out as I watched him yank the door open.

"On it!" Penny raced around the corner and ran after Ukita down the corridor. I heard her shouting at him in Japanese and I craned my head to the side in a desperate attempt to see around the door. I then heard a loud crash as Penny tackled Ukita down to the floor and continued shouting at him in Japanese.

L's eyes never left the television screen but Matsuda and Aizawa watched the scene on the other side of the door in frozen horror.

I let out a shocked gasp as Ukita threw Penny off his back and continued running headlong down the corridor. "Pippa!" I called out. "Get something to cover your face!"

Penny dashed back into the room and nodded. "Got it." She disappeared into our room before re-emerging two seconds later with two black cardigans. She then waved at me before dashing off out the door.

"Be careful!" I called after her.

Penny gave me a quick salute. "Yes Ma'am!"

I let out a long tired sigh and glanced down at my battered body. "I feel so useless…" It was then that it struck me. "Yukki!" I called out.

Yukki was instantly by my side. "What is it Paige?"

I looked up at her and stared worriedly intro her ice blue eyes. "Ukita is going to drive a police car down to Sakura TV. I can drive but Pippa can't. There's no way she'll make it in time. Not on foot."

Daria nodded. "I'm on it." She then ran straight out the door.

L stared at me.

I met his gaze. "What is it?"

"Why do you feel useless?" His face was completely devoid of emotion and no matter how much I searched his pale face I couldn't see any trace of anything.

I looked away. "I can't go anywhere by myself. I can drive a car but in my condition that means absolutely nothing…"

L lowered his voice. "You retrieved a murder weapon and thanks to you Yukki is going to help Pippa stop Ukita. You're not useless." The spilt-second L had finished talking he snapped his attention back to the television screens in front of him.

I blinked. "Umm… Thanks…" I answered quietly. L ignored me and I sighed again.

My attention snapped back to one of the other screens as Ukita could be seen running up towards Sakura TV's main doors. A few seconds later another car pulled up and two girls dashed out. One of them had a white cardigan covering her face and the second girl had a black cardigan wrapped around her face with a second cardigan in her right hand.

Both girls ran up to Ukita and Penny instantly tried to cover his face up with the second black cardigan.

Ukita wasn't having any of it though. He pushed Penny away in his haste to get the doors open and Yukki's attempts at calming him down were futile.

Ukita then took a step back and pulled out his gun which he then proceeded to aim at the doors.

Penny started muttering something but I couldn't make it out. "L you can lip read, right? What did Pippa say?" I asked as I watched the scene on the screen as I sat on the edge of my wheelchair in my anxiousness.

L replied without looking at me. "She said 'damn we're too late.'" L responded in hurried English.

I froze as Ukita stopped motionless for a brief second. His body then began convulsing slightly and a gasp escaped from between my pressed lips. His gun then fell to the ground and his body dipped forward in response as it followed the gun. He reached for the button on his belt buckle but wasn't able to hit it in time. He fell over sideways and Penny caught his lifeless body in her arms.

I nearly fell out of the wheelchair. L's right eye snapped over to me as I caught myself just in time and pushed myself back into the chair.

L glanced back at the screen and he dropped his head forward slightly; effectively covering his eyes under a blanket of wild raven hair. "Aizawa-San." L called out in a plain voice as Aizawa began to head towards the door. He muttered something else but I didn't understand.

Aizawa responded in a very dark voice and my head went back and forth between L and Aizawa as the serious conversation continued.

I knew roughly what was being said between the two but with a lot of the conversation I was unable to put a translation to it.

Eventually, Aizawa stopped trying to make his way outside. As I knew he would eventually.

I watched as Aizawa walked back to Ryuzaki and gripped the other man's shoulder tightly. He then proceeded to shout more Japanese gibberish at him.

L tried to respond calmly without meeting Aizawa's angry face.

As L continued to remain calm Aizawa only got more and more agitated with each passing word that was exchanged between them. He gripped L's shirt tightly and proceeded to lift him up by it.

Aizawa began trembling as his anger continued to grow at L's impassive monotone.

He let go of L all of a sudden and took a step back as he realised that L was griping his legs so tightly that he was actually shaking. His speech remained calm as usual but his body betrayed him. From my angle it was impossible to see his face as it was shadowed by his dark mess of hair.

My eyes widened as I quickly whipped out my phone. _Crap… I need to warn Penny about Soichiro! _

My quick one-handed movements quickly drew the attention of a certain Detective. "All outside electronic devices are supposed to be turned off, Paige-San." L muttered calmly.

"I know." I answered as I waited for the device to turn on. "It was turned off, but this is important."

"All outside devices are supposed to remain turned off." L reached over and easily plucked the phone from my hand.

He crouched back down into his usual position and I tried to reach for my phone but I fell short. _Stupid wheelchair… Stupid broken bones… Stupid me getting injured whilst getting Light's Death Note… _"Ryuzaki. I need my phone back, I have to contact Pippa. It's important."

"What could possibly be so important for you to feel the need to disobey my direct orders?" L asked as he put the phone in his other hand so that it was even further away from me. "Nice phone by the way. It looks quite expensive."

"L." I replied. "I need to warn Pippa. She's in danger. You need to trust me."

L's expressionless face bore into mine. "Do not call me that." His voice had a rare distinct edge to it. "Please refer to me as Ryuzaki. Why should I trust you?"

Matsuda then interrupted. "What's the number, Paige-San? I'll call her from the phone here."

I turned to face Matsuda and completely ignored Ryuzaki. "Thanks, Matsuda." I then proceeded to tell him her number.

He put it on loud speaker and I waited impatiently as the phone continued to ring.

"Sorry, but this isn't the right time for a prank call." Penny then hung up and I was left in shock as I stared at the phone that Matsuda still held.

"Why did she hang up?" Matsuda asked as he continued to stare at the phone.

"I'm the only one who has her phone number and she knows my number off by heart; just as I know hers. If anyone else calls her she's going to think of it as a prank call or a wrong number call…" I turned to Ryuzaki. "I need my phone."

Ryuzaki was completely ignoring what was going on just as I had blanked him earlier. He held my phone up with his thumb and index fingers and was hitting buttons all over the show. "Your phone is boring, Paige-San."

I simply blinked. "Come again?"

"You don't have any music, photos, videos or even any games. You only have one number stored in your phone."

"Well, my phone is just that to me. A phone. I only need to be able to keep in touch with my sister. That's its sole purpose. And now is one of those times where I need to get in touch with my sister." I held my hand out. "Please hand over the phone."

Matsuda then decided to interrupt. This time he was just being annoying. "What about your parents? Don't you want to keep in touch with them? What about all of your friends?"

"Okay, Matsuda. Two things. One, don't bother with the 's' on the end of the word friend. Secondly, I don't want to talk about it. Ryuzaki, phone." I once again held out my only good hand but Ryuzaki continued to ignore me.

"Just give the girl her phone, Ryuzaki. It could be really important." Aizawa muttered. He had finally calmed down enough so that he could have an input in the conversation.

"It _is _really important." I muttered as I kept my hand outstretched.

Ryuzaki continued to ignore me and Aizawa.

I sighed. _I guess I have no choice but to take it from him… Soichiro is getting closer and closer by the second. I don't have much time left… If Penny remains where she is she's going to get hit by the truck… _With another sigh I pushed myself up from the wheelchair with my right hand. _I will get that phone._

Everyone watched in shock as I kept my right leg completely straight and bent my left leg at the knee as I attempted to lower myself down to the ground. I balanced precariously on my left knee as I kept my ankle up in the air. I kept my right leg dead straight and attempted to pull myself over to Ryuzaki with my semi-good hand. I was a pathetic sight indeed.

After Matsuda got over his initial shock he rushed forward and attempted to help me back into the wheelchair.

"Please don't touch me." I muttered calmly through gritted teeth.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Matsuda cried out. "You have broken bones!"

I gritted my teeth together again with a resounding crunch. "If I don't do something then my twin sister will probably end up dead. I'd rather put up with this amount of pain then have to deal with the pain of losing her."

Ryuzaki finally looked at me then as he dangled the phone in the air in front of his face. His eyes met mine and he held my gaze for what felt like ages. He then reached down and left the phone just in front of me.

I sighed in relief and attempted to push the buttons that would allow me to talk to Penny. I didn't bother thanking L. I pushed the loud speaker button and waited as it started to ring.

"Paige! I failed! Ukita is dead!" Penny began tearing up on the other end of the phone.

"Pippa calm down. I know you tried; you did your best. Right now you need to get out of there, Soichiro is on his way."

"Oh, shit! I forgot all about that! Fuck! Yukki, we have to move!" I heard a lot of background noise before Penny continued to speak. "Thanks a lot little sis! I owe you one!"

"Just get out of there." I muttered.

"Understood." With that, the line went dead.

I sighed in relief as my head dropped forward. "Is she away from Sakura TV?" I asked as I couldn't see the screen from where I was.

"Yes. Paige and Yukki are getting back into the car now. They also have Ukita."

"Thank God for that." I muttered in relief.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thanks for reading! I'm working on the next chapter already so it will be out faster than the last chapter. I'm also going to try and get some chapters out for some of my other stories so if you're reading any of them, please keep an eye open. On another note, this story has hit over 65 reviews! 65! That's the most I've ever had for any story! Thanks you so much! Please review this chapter as well, if you have time. Let's see… Reviewers get marshmallows! Yup. That's random enough.**

**Bye!**

**-JazzieLouise**


	18. Mr Know It All

_Cereza101: _**He will do… At some point. I have plans for him to come back but I have no idea when or where. Yet. I'm not spoiling anything though. You'll just have to wait and see. *Evil laugh.***

_XAuburnAngelx: _**Thanks, you're a great author too. ^^ She only has Penny in her contacts list as this is the one that she got from Daria when the Dimension Skip took place. Yes, in the dimension she originally came from she only had one friend. She can't get in touch with her parents or anyone else from her dimension while she's in Death Note. She also doesn't want anything to do with her parents but I can't explain why, not yet. You're not a confusing person, I'm just not making things very clear, sorry. And yes, I can see that happening. It would create a very comical scene indeed. ^^**

_Red: _**Brilliant exit! I wish I could fly away like that.**

_**L: **__Why are you throwing things at me? That is a very childish way to act. And no, I do not know your gender. _

_Kashagal and Natures Ruler: _**Oh my God that sounds terrible. I broke my laptop once and had to go a week without it. It nearly killed me. Umm… What's Spite? It's not something I'm familiar with… **

_BakuganDeathNoteFan123: _**You're a fan of Near I can tell. Here it is. *Brandishes mentioned plushie and throws it to you* Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>…You know the drill.

* * *

><p>"Umm… Paige-San, what are you going to do now? Are you going to stay on the floor?" Matsuda asked.<p>

"I have no choice. I'll just have to stay here and wait for them to get back."

"You won't last. You know that." L muttered as he continued to watch the screens. "You're balancing precariously on one leg and one arm. It won't be long before you lose your balance. Once you do lose your balance you'll be in a lot of pain. Possibly in hospital again."

"I'm sure I'll manage." I muttered as I kept my gaze low.

"There's a 92.7% chance that you won't make it."

"So that means that there's a 7.3% chance that I'll manage. I'll take my chances."

"Ah, that's where the problems start." L glanced down at me. "I won't let you risk it."

"So, what do you suggest then, Mr. Know-It-All?"

L climbed down from his seat and my face showed the horror that I felt as I realised quickly what he was planning to do. "No." I answered firmly. "Don't."

L crouched down in front of me. "There is no other option. I need you to recover as quickly as possible. Falling over now would slow down your recovery rate I can't risk it."

I growled in response. "I hate it when you're right…"

"Keep still. Do not struggle. If you do struggle it will only cause more problems."

"The answer is still no. Please refrain from touching me." I muttered. _I know I'm being stubborn but I really don't want to be touched…_

A female voice started shouting and L's attention immediately snapped up to the screen and I was temporarily forgotten. _Thanks God for that…_

L muttered something as he continued to watch the screen. I could remember the translation this time. "That's one way to get into a building without being seen."

As soon as Soichiro disappeared from sight, L's attention immediately snapped back to me. "Right. It's time to get you back into your wheelchair."

"I'll manage just fine. Just keep watching the screen."

"It's a five minute drive from Sakura TV to here and they've still got to get the elevator back up. They won't be back for another eight and a half minutes. You won't make it." L then crouched down in front of me.

"There's got to be another way…" I muttered.

"Well, the only other alternative is having someone else do it instead." L muttered simply in his monotone.

"That might be a good idea actually. No offence Ryuzaki but I'm not sure if you could manage it." Aizawa muttered as he stepped forward.

"None taken but I'll have you know that I am stronger than I look. I'm more than capable of picking Paige-San up. Unless she would rather someone else do it instead."

I stayed silent. "I'd prefer it if neither of you picked me up…" I muttered as I trailed off.

"But that's not going to happen so you need to stay very still." Ryuzaki answered as he stood up. "Okay I'm going to put you on your back. Stay still."

Ryuzaki wrapped one of his arms around my waist and I flinched before I froze rock solid. _L doesn't need to worry about me moving…_

After L had a secure grip on my torso he proceeded to place his other hand on the back of my bent knee. He then pushed my leg out whilst he lifted my body up; he did it slowly and carefully to avoid further injury to my leg and ankle.

Once I was sort of up he wrapped my semi-good hand around the back of his neck and tightened his grip on the back of my knee as he continued to hoist me further up into the air. I remained rock solid.

"I know I told you to stay still Paige-San but you've taken it too far." L commented dryly. "If you could relax just a little bit it would make this whole ordeal flow much more smoothly."

"I can't." I answered. "To be honest, I'm very surprised that I'm not currently shouting at you and attacking you."

L walked forward slowly. "You're not shouting at me because you know that this is the only way. If you had of been left any longer on the floor you would have fallen over. You're not attacking me simply because you can't."

"Again, I hate it when you're right."

L smirked slightly as he lowered me back into the wheelchair. "There you go. Now please stay put."

The moment he stepped back I relaxed completely and my breathing and my heart rate finally began to settle down. I held my semi-good hand over my heart as it continued it's reckless pace. "Stupid heart…"

"It is beating pretty fast I could feel it even as I was carrying you. You really don't like being touched by people of the opposite gender."

"I have my reasons." I muttered as I tried to get my breathing to settle back down again.

"I'm sure you do. No one's heart would race like that without a valid reason."

I just glanced at L and then I moved my attention back to the television screens. Luckily, L followed my gaze and locked his attention on the screens as well.

Soichiro came out of the van with a brown blanket on the back of his head that effectively shielded his face from anyone watching outside; namely Misa Amane. He then headed off further into the building and he disappeared from sight.

A few minutes later L asked Aizawa for his phone. A minute or so into the conversation Watari's phone then started ringing. L then proceeded to talk to both of the people on the end of each line at the same time as he went back and forth between the two phones.

I just sat there and watched as I tried to focus my brain on something other than my maniac heart.

After L had finished talking on both of the phones, Penny and Daria choose that precise moment to walk in. Penny had tears welling up in her eyes and she had black tracks running down the sides of her face. Daria followed a second later and she kept her face blank and completely devoid of any emotion. _Well, there's a look I've seen plenty of times before… _I muttered as I glanced at L.

The detective hadn't even paid any attention to my sister's arrival. He just kept his gaze firmly to the screen even though it wasn't really showing anything of interest anymore.

Penny stumbled through the doorway and clutched onto it tightly like it was some kind of lifeline at the bottom of a very deep and scary pit. "I… Failed…" Penny muttered as she made her way over towards me slowly. "I… Couldn't… Save him… On time…" Penny burst into a fit of sobbing and Matsuda rushed to catch her before she hit the floor.

"You tried your best." Matsuda soothed delicately.

I braced myself. Penny never reacts well to other people's sympathy.

L glanced at me out of the corner of his eye before he turned his attention straight back to the screen.

"Get… Get off me!" Penny shouted out as she pushed away from Matsuda. "I don't want your sympathy!" Classic Penny. Converting her sadness into anger is how she deals with these kind of things. "I failed!" She screamed. "There's no changing that!" Penny then stared straight into Matsuda's shocked hazel eyes. Her eyes shone with fire that was deeply mixed with sorrow. The intensity of her eyes made me look away and shield my eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*~Penny P.O.V~*<strong>_

I pushed Matsuda away and stood up with new determination. "I need to speak with you Paige." I swayed a bit as I fought hard to stabilise myself before I made my way over to my twin sister who was still trapped in a wheelchair. "Let's go to our room."

Poppy nodded in response and watched me with her concerned eyes as I forced my feet to make their way towards her.

"What could possibly be so important that you can't discuss it in front of the rest of us? We are collaborating as a team after all." L muttered this without even taking his gaze away from the television screen.

_Stupid panda, why does he always have to involve himself?! _"This is a private matter. I need to discuss it with my sister and no one else." I gritted my teeth together to stop me from adding more to that, because I definitely wanted to add more. Lots more.

L spun around in his chair. "That doesn't answer my question Pippa-San. What is so important?"

"None of your business." I muttered as I grabbed the handles on Poppy's wheelchair.

"I think you will find that it is my business," L continued in his monotone voice. "As we are meat to be working together on this."

"I hate to admit it but Ryuzaki has a point." Aizawa muttered.

_Shut up afro-man… _I muttered in my head. I was planning on ignoring them both and wheeling Poppy away without answering but the 'world's greatest detective' had other plans. You would think that someone as intelligent as he was supposed to be would know when to butt out of other people business. But no. He just had to grab hold of one of the wheelchair handles so that I couldn't move it without nearly throwing my own sister across the room.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Let go of the fucking wheelchair you stupid panda freak!" I burst out; my patience had reached its breaking point. I have to admit it didn't last as long as it usually does but then again I have just failed to prevent Ukita's death so I think I can be forgiven for that. "I have to talk to Paige. Let go."

L didn't even flinch. _I guess he's used to my insults by now. It's time to come up with some new ones…_

"If it's that important then I think the rest of us have a right to hear." L answered as he stared me straight in the eyes.

Poppy sighed below me and my gaze instantly snapped down to her. "Why don't you say something?!" I shouted. "You're just sat there doing nothing! You're the one who has a crush of the freak for fucks sake! Maybe he'll listen to you!"

Poppy flinched and went bright scarlet. Probably from a mix of anger and embarrassment but I really didn't care. What I had said had the desired effect.

L's grip on the wheelchair faltered for a spilt second and that was all I needed to get the wheelchair out of his reach.

Poppy reached up and ripped the cardigan I had used to hide my face earlier before she threw it across her own face. Effectively shielding it from other people's gazes. "Let's go, Pippa."

I then stormed off determinedly and my pace didn't falter until we was in our room. "You can take the cardigan off now." I muttered as I shut the door behind us and slumped down against it.

Poppy was angry at me. And I mean _really_ angry. "Why did you do that?!" Her voice was laced with venom and I swear I could actually see it dripping from her mouth and melting through the expensive carpet under out feet, or wheels in her case. "There was absolutely no need for that, you took it too far! He's probably going to hear everything we say anyway. He has cameras everywhere!"

I shook my head. Completely ignoring the venom. "I spoke to Daria on the way up here. She knew that I needed to talk to you and she knew that L couldn't hear what we were discussing so she's going to make sure that he doesn't hear."

Poppy still didn't look convinced. "There was still no need to do that!"

"Oh come on, I needed a way to distract him! That was the first thing that came to mind! I acted on impulse, don't hold that against me!"

"I'm sure if you had of given it just a little bit more thought you could have come up with something that didn't involve me." Poppy looked away.

"Look, we don't have time for this. There's a reason why I insisted on bringing you here. I need to talk to you."

"And what if I don't want to listen?" Came Poppy's childish response.

I face-palmed. _Great. Now she chooses to be stubborn. _"I know you'll listen 'cause it involves L. The guy who if not saved, will cause the death of billions on billions of people. In loads of different dimensions."

Now _that _got her attention.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked this chapter. ^^ Please let me know what you think of this chapter and of the story in general by leaving a review! I respond to all reviews and reviewers also get… Polos! **


End file.
